Hanging on a Moment Part II
by brostow01
Summary: Sequel to Hanging on a Moment. This story picks up a year after the conclusion of Hanging on a Moment. Hanna and Caleb are now married trying to cope with the pressures of parenthood, while managing very demanding careers. Rated K as of currently, will be switching to M for mature shorty. Adult content and language.
1. Chapter 1

Hanging On a Moment Part II

 **Authors Note** : Hello Pretty Little readers! I just had a little real life inspiration that made me think of my first edition of this story and how I could continue it a little longer with some new story lines. Hanging on a Moment is the first addition to this story and this addition picks up a year after where the first left off in the end (five year time hop). I also have another story I am working on at the moment as well titled, Too Little Too Late. All are centered around Hanna Marin and Caleb River's characters because be honest, who is a hotter couple than Haleb?! All my stories feature the other PLL characters as well and incorporate some newbies I made up as well. Reciprocation is very much appreciated. Also, I am fully aware I do not own any of the PLL Characters or content derived from the television or book series. Enjoy. –BroStow

 **Warning: Explicit content. Graphic language.**

The morning light was streaming through the delicate draperies into the master bedroom of the River's home. It was just a little past seven in the morning that Sunday and unusually, the River's girls were still sound asleep in their rooms. Caleb woke up out of habit glancing at the clock on the bedside table in awe that it was daylight and all of his children were still asleep. Wanting to take advantage of only having his peaceful wife in his bed, he crept over to her side and put his strong arms around her.

"Uhhhhh." She groaned softly, reaching around swatting her husbands arm off.

Caleb's mouth perked up into a smile. He always liked a challenge. He then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Babe, I swear to God. I haven't gotten to sleep in since…." She trailed off turning around facing her doting husband. She peeked at him with one eye shut for dramatic effect. "I never get to sleeeeep." She whispered as he kissed her neck.

"We never get to do this anymore either." He breathed heavily while roaming her body under the crisp linen sheets.

Suddenly she sat up pushing Caleb off of her.

"Hi baby."

"Mama, Piper is crying in her crib!" Paisley announced walking over to Hanna's side of the bed.

"Ok! I will go and get her. Hey Parker, can you please take your sister downstairs? You can turn on cartoons and then Daddy will make you some breakfast." Hanna smiled as her daughters trotted off down the stairs.

"I'm going to need a minute." Caleb replied as Hanna stood up to get their almost two year old daughter from her room.

"Sorry babe, you were so close." She grinned as she slipped on her robe and headed to their daughters room.

"Hey baby girl." Hanna coos as she flips on the light in he youngest child's room. "Are you scared because you always sleep in bed with Mommy and Daddy?"

"That will be ending as of now." Caleb stated walking in with Piper's stuffed bunny she had left in their room.

"Come on Honey, she's our last one." Hanna replied in a baby voice picking up her blonde curly haired baby.

"Noooo." Caleb smiled in a sing song voices as his daughters chubby hands reached out for her favorite toy.

"I guess mean ole' Daddy is right." Hanna laughed placing her on the changer.

After being married a few years and life settling down a little, the couple decided to try for their third and final child. In the spring, they were blessed with their third daughter they named Piper Quinn Rivers. The following year Paisley started Kindergarten and Parker was now in the second grade. Work was steady for Caleb and Toby's company but things got a lot more stressful when Leo decided to take early retirement leaving Hanna the sole owner of the design firm. Between soccer, playdates, school pick up and drop offs, homework, demanding careers and a colicky baby, Hanna and Caleb's marriage was being put to the ultimate test. Thankfully, both Hanna and Caleb's parents were very helpful, along with pseudo auntie and uncles.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh." Piper wailed as Hanna flipped through the channels for a suitable show for the older two to watch.

"Girls want waffles?" Caleb yelled over the crying.

"Ugh." Parker moaned as she covered her ears with her hands. "Can I please just go to Grandma Ashley and Grandpa Ted's house?"

"Yeah! Me too!" Paisley chimed in.

"No."

"Why not mama?" Paisley whined giving her mom the pouty lip.

"Because then we would have to explain why we were not in Church this morning." Hanna frowned getting Piper's sippy cup out of the fridge. "Use your words Pipes."

"Pwease." The curly haired girl sighed grabbing the cup from her mom.

"I wanna go to Church!" Parker frowned picking up Hanna's cell phone.

"What do you think you are doing missy?" Hanna questioned as she grabbed the phone from her oldest.

"Can I call Grandma? Please?"

"Me too! Me Too!" Paisley's eyes lit up as she copied her older sister.

"Fine. I will call Grandma though." Hanna stated as her two daughters jumped up and down. She knew they could probably use a day away from the chaos and Ashley and Ted always spoiled them.

"Hi Mom." Hannah started as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and head trying to console her crabby third child again.

"Park and Paisers are begging to go to Grandpa's Church this morning." She yawned rubbing the baby's back.

"That's fine Honey. I will come pick them up in like ten minutes." Ashley replied hearing the baby crying again in the background. "Do you want me to take Piper too?"

"Um, the girls requested that it be only them." Hanna laughed as her youngest child finally settled down.

"That's fine. Ted and I will take them for the rest of the afternoon too, how does that sound?"

"Lovely." Hanna smiled as she smoothed a loose curl from Pipers head.

"Alright see you soon." Ashley added before hanging up.

Hanna muffled her way back down the stairs to see both of her daughters intently watching her with big eyes. Hanna held up her finger in front of her mouth.

"Grandma will be here in ten minutes. Hurry upstairs, pick out a dress and brush your teeth." She whispered as both girls smiled to each other and ran up the stairs.

Hanna walked into the kitchen with Piper asleep again in her arms.

"Hey my mom just offered to take the kids too. The boys are on a scout trip with their dad." He smiled as he placed a stack of waffles on the plate.

"Does she want to take her?" Hanna smirked.

"She will be here in a half an hour." Caleb smiled pouring more batter onto the waffle maker.

The girls came running back downstairs in their interpretation of "Sunday's best."

"Sit down and have a waffle." Caleb gestured to the barstools with a plate of breakfast for each of the girls.

"Thanks Daddy." Parker smiled with gaps from her missing teeth.

"You're welcome baby." He smiled kissing his girls on their foreheads. He couldn't believe how fast time was moving and how grown up his little girls were becoming while also feeling a little sting of resentment of how stressful life was now with the five of them. Sunday's used to be one of the days he looked forward to the most. The girls would wake up and watch some cartoons in their room and Hanna and he would get to sleep in a little longer. He'd wake up and make the girls a special breakfast and the family would all go to Church to listen to Grandpa Ted's sermon. Afterwards, they would go to lunch and spend the rest of the day lounging.

"Bye, be good for Grandma!" Hanna yelled out the door as she watched her daughters brown hair bounce down the drive way as they ran to Grandma Ashley's SUV.

Shortly after, Claudia pulled up taking Piper home with her.

"What are we going to do with ourselves? A couple hours kid free?" Caleb asked playfully sneaking up behind Hanna who was looking at the mail on the kitchen island.

"I was thinking a nap." She replied with a little smirk turning around.

Caleb pulled her in for a kiss setting her up on the island.

"No babe. The kids eat their breakfast here."

"You didn't mind when we first moved in." he replied opening her robe exposing her chest in front of the open windows.

"Let's just go upstairs."

"Fine." He moaned sliding her ass across the cold marble of the island carrying her the looming staircase and throwing her on to the unmade king size mattress. He didn't waste anytime either, slinging off her robe. Letting her slip off her undies while he let his boxers fall to the floor, kicking them off with his feet.

"Jesus Caleb." Hanna moaned as he slid her to the end of the bed taking her all in his mouth. It only took a few moments and Hanna began squirming under his hot tongue. They were now both aroused enough that he needed to take control. He flipped his delicate wife over on to her knees teasing her a little more before entering her from behind.

"Oh my Goooood." She moaned as he switched up the pace he was going.

"Fuck." She yelled as she climaxed grabbing the sheet the was balled up in front of her. As she contracted coming down from her high, Caleb also released shaking the entire California king size bed on the frame.

They both fell in to the bed relieved and exhausted as the same time holding each other a few moments before Hanna disappeared to the bathroom.

"Fuck!" she shouted again but definitely not in a good way.

Caleb sat up waiting as she re-emerged from the bathroom.

"What's wrong? Let's take a nap." He patted the bed with a smirk on his face.

"My fucking IUD fell out." She snapped holding up a little foreign object.

"Ugh." Caleb groaned annoyed. "Can't the Vag doctor just put it back in again?"

"Well, if you would have just gotten the fucking vasectomy like I asked you to do, we wouldn't be having this freaking problem." Hanna barked throwing the little device on the dresser looking up information on her phone.

"They said it was a simple out patient procedure and you would only have to miss a few days of work."

"Fuck Hanna, I won't be a man anymore!" Caleb growled throwing back the sheets.

"They don't cut off your balls Caleb! I don't understand?! You said you were done having kids. I can not have another! I am stressed the fuck out!" she cried throwing down her phone.

"What does it says?"

"I should be fine. Just to come in and get another appointment to get another freaking thing shoved up there. You don't have to go through anything, yet again you selfish ass baby." She rolled her eyes as she started getting dressed.

"Where are you going Hanna?" Caleb asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Fuck off."

 **Ending Authors Note:** Ok, I know that was pretty intense but marriage is hard work esp. when you have kids. Don't worry, Haleb always stays together and I have some quality Spencer and Megan commentary coming up that all my past readers will be sure to love. How was it? Tell me your thoughts. I will be sure to update. -BroStow


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 2

Spencer crossed her legs as Hanna threw her purse on the coffee table and took a seat on the end of the sofa.

"So, what the frick was the emergency? I was watching the new Keeping Up with the Kardashians." Megan noted annoyed as she played with her hangnail on her right index finger.

"I think what Megan, ever so gracefully meant was, what's going on Han?" the smart one smiled sweetly bringing her coffee cup to her lips.

The blonde's eyes began to form with tears. "I'm so stressed out. I don't even know what to do anymore!"

"I'm sorry Han." Megan scooted in giving her friend a little love. "Anything in specific?"

Spencer put down her coffee and grabbed Hanna's hands in hers. "Can we help at all?"

"Caleb and I just got into a huge fight. Again." She distress girl mentioned wiping her tears.

"About what?" Spencer asked quizzically.

"Ok, you guys know we had an argument after I had Piper that I wanted Caleb to get a vasectomy right?" Hanna asked looking at her friends.

"Yeah, he did it didn't he?" Spencer asked nervously awaiting an answer from Hanna.

"No! He came up with 101 excuses and I ended up getting an IUD."

"Jackass!" Megan noted under her breath.

"Exactly! Well, today our parents took our kids and we …. Yeah know."

"No, I don't." Megan laughed sarcastically.

"Moving on." Spencer smiled at the sassy brunette.

"Well after my IUD fell out and of course he wants me to get another one and I think he is being such a selfish, well jackass." She blurted out, getting pissed off about the situation all over again.

"Oh my God. Why is he being such a baby about it? You'd think with the two of y'alls freakish fertility that he'd have that on lockdown!" Megan grunted in disgust. "Justin got the snip snip!"

"Really?" Spencer snapped her head around quickly. "He's ok with only having Emmett?"

"Um yeah. When we got together I made it very clear that I was a one and done kind of girl. Him and Em are like best friends and he actually suggested after we got married." Megan smiled pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You should really have Justin talk to Caleb and convince him that it isn't that bad." Hanna exhaled grabbing a cookie off the tray Spencer had set out for them. Spencer sat quietly sipping on her coffee not knowing what to say. Her and Toby had been trying for a second baby ever since their daughter Charlotte turned two. The little girl was now six and Spencer was ready to write off having anymore but Toby was insistent that their daughter have a sibling.

Hanna picked up on Spencer's vibes and turned her attention to her best friend. "I'm sorry of all this baby talk Spence. How are you and Toby doing?"

Spencer nodded her head tracing the lip of her coffee cup with her finger.

"Spill Hastings."

"Ugh. Toby wants to do invitro." She mumbled quietly.

"And you don't?" Megan gently prodded.

"Well we've already tried everything else. I'm just sick of the hormones. I feel like they are making me crazy!" she gasped as a tear slide down her cheek. Hanna gave her friend a hug feeling bad now because it was so easy for Caleb and her.

"I'm sorry Spence."

"For what Han? You don't have to be sorry that you have the exact opposite problem that we are having. It was just weird because I had never even heard of second child infertility!"

"We are here for you too Spence." Hanna smiled reassuringly. Spencer felt the love and concern from both her friends.

"I'm so glad I have you guys. I don't know what I would ever do with out you." She smiled as the three some joined together in a hug. They were more than friends, and more like sisters.

"Speaking of the jackass," Hanna mentioned looking up from her phone. "I've got to go home, the kids will be home shortly." She smiled grabbing another cookie.

"I should probably get home too. I've second grade math to do." Megan chortled rolling her eyes.

"I'm so glad Parker never asks for my help!" Hanna laughed walking towards the door.

"Well send him over anytime! Aunt Spence can handle a little addition and subtraction." Spencer laughed.

"Hey, I'm just used to calculators this day in age!" Megan joked.

"Alright, love you girls! See you on Wednesday for Mama playdate?!"

"I will be there."

"Me too."

Hanna hopped in her SUV and headed up the street back to her home. She walked in the door and was surprised that all the lights were off.

"Caleb?!" she called out to the seemly empty house.

"I'm up here!" he shouted from the upper level of the home.

Hanna set down her bag and flicked on the light so she could see her way up the stairs.

"Babe?" She questioned as she opened the door with rose petals covering the floor and candle light illuminating the room. Caleb came from in the bathroom wrapping his arms around his wife.

"I'm really not in the mood." She replied.

"Han, I'm going to call Doctor Gettlings office tomorrow."

"Really?" she turned around surprised.

"Yeah. I thought about it and you were right. I was being a selfish, ass baby." He smiled giving Hanna a kiss.

"But babe, I thought the kids will be home…" she pulled away.

"Taken care of." He smiled pressing his lips against hers firmly again.

"But, we can't my thing fell out." She mentioned through the kisses.

"Let's just risk it one more time."

Hanna took her arms and physically pushed her husband away.

"I'm kidding I got stuff. I read it and it's not in Spanish." Hanna smiled as she pushed her husband on to the bed.

"Now, where did we leave off."

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers! I'm going to take a little bit of a risk and change the rating of this story for a second. Since I have it rated M, I'm thinking a lot of people don't know it exists. My first two chapters have been kind of spicy so I'm really hopping I don't get flagged. I guess I will just take that chance. Glad you all are liking it so far. I do have to admit, I really loved writing this and the first one. Lets my creative mind kind of wander and that's always a treat for me. I have had a very relaxed laid back couple of days and decided I was going to write as much as I can before our show starts up again. ONE WEEK! I'm soooooooo excited! I really wish the breaks between shows wasn't so long! Anywho, thank you for the reviews and keep them coming! I appreciate your thoughts and opinions on what should happen! -BroStow


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 3

"So when do you think the kids are going to figure out that 'Mommy Juice' is actually wine?" Spencer slurred a little refilling her glass to the brim.

"Well, last Mother's Day Emmett drew me an adorable little picture that showed me with a cup as big as my head. It said, 'my mom likes to drink with her friends'." Megan replied as Spencer and Hanna snorted with laughter. "I'm definitely busted."

"Oh my God, that is hilarious!" Hanna smiled while rubbing Piper's back.

"So how did things go with Caleb after the other night?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Ok, get this. When I left I was still super pissed. I came home and he had rose petals and candles set up all over our room. He apologized and he freaking made an appointment with the doctor the other day." Hanna smiled as Spencer and Megan's mouths hung open.

"Oh my God, really?" Megan squealed clapping her hands.

"Yeah. I was ready to like deny him sex and make him sleep in the guest room and everything!" Hanna laughed.

"That's great Han!"

"No more little Rivers babies." Hanna gurgled in her baby voice.

"Speaking of River's babies, I think she spewed a little." Spencer noted pointing to the pile of spit up.

"Nooooo." She groaned trying to wipe out the baby barf from her couch. "I swear I will never have nice things!" she giggled grabbing a near by burp rag.

"Oh come on Han, the girls will grow up." Megan smiled taking Piper.

"I'm not just talking about the kids." Hanna retorted pointing her finger at Megan and Spencer.

"Well now we know peroxide gets red wine out of white carpet!" Spencer snarked as her and Megan clanked glasses.

"Take her, take her back!" Megan groaned holding Hanna's youngest daughter in her outstretched arms as Hanna finished cleaning the mess. "What do you feed this one?!"

"Ugh. I know." Hanna replied. "You're a stinky one, huh?"

"Han, I think you should get her checked out." Spencer broached the subject as gently as she could.

"What do you mean?" the young mom got defensive as she changed Piper's diaper on the changing station she had set up in the corner of the room.

"Well, I don't know. I don't think that it's normal that she still spits up all the time and her diapers do always smell, like, really bad."

"She's a baby. Baby's diapers always smell bad." Hanna snapped annoyed as she pulled up her daughter and returned to the sofa.

"Well, she's really crabby a lot too." Megan quietly chimed in.

"Really? She is fine. I've taken her to the pediatrician a million times and he never has said anything. When was the last time the two of you dealt with a baby anyways? Just drop it." Hanna bit back.

"I didn't mean to offend you Hanna, I just think.." Spencer added. Megan and she certainly didn't mean to hurt Hanna's feelings and they knew Piper being crabby all the time stressed the young mom out.

"I really need to get started on dinner before Caleb comes home."

"Really Han?" Megan asked surprised.

"Yeah." She exhaled toting Piper on her hip.

"Charlotte, Emmett, come on, time to go!" Spencer called up the staircase.

"But, Mom! We basically just got here!" Emmett whined.

"Well, you've got homework and I don't know crap about Antarctica." Megan made up a lie on the spot.

"God Mom, how did you even graduate college?!" Emmet looked into his mother's eyes seriously.

"Come on Mister Mouth." Megan exhaled holding her sons hand.

Spencer, Charlotte, Megan and Emmett then left the house with a frazzled Hanna.

"Mom, why did everyone have to leave so early?" Parker asked as she furrowed her little eyebrows, just like her father does when he gets angry.

"It's five." Hanna replied finishing the contents of her glass.

"Mom, I can tell time now ya know!" Parker sniped putting her hand on her hip.

Piper started crying again loudly. "I just can't deal with this." Hanna exhaled as she hit the send button on her phone, letting Piper cry as she clung on to her pant leg.

"Hello?"

"Mom, can you please pick up the girls." Hanna cried as she tried rocking Piper in her arms.

"Honey what's wrong?" Ashley asked concerned.

"I just need a break. I need a freaking break from everything."

"I will be there shortly."

"Thanks mom."

About ten minutes later, Ted and Ashley parked their Explorer and let themselves in. Parker and Paisley ran to the door as Piper sat by Hanna's feet at the table screaming her head off.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the girls shouted as they jumped into Ted's arms.

"Come on Piper! Come to Grandma." Ashley smiled as held her arms out and the youngest Rivers came toddling towards her.

"Nooooooo! I don't want her to come!" Parker whined as she held out her arms.

"Me either!" Paisley copied her sister folding her arms across her chest.

Ashley looked at Ted. "Sweetie, how about you take the girls to dinner somewhere. I will stay here with Hanna for a little bit."

"Who wants to eat at Archies?" Ted asked the little ones in his arms as they both cheered.

"Say goodbye to Grandma and your Mom."

"Bye!" Parker waved as they left to have some special time.

"Hello Angel. Did you miss Grandma?" Ashley snuggled Piper into her arms. "I'm going to go rock her for a little bit to see if she will calm down." Ashley ascended up the staircase leaving Hanna with a full bottle of wine. About twenty minutes later, Ashley sat beside her daughter at the table.

"Did you drink this all by yourself?" the concerned redhead asked as she picked up the empty bottle.

Hanna was now feeling the effects of the alcohol and started weeping. "I'm a failure."

"No you are not. You are just stressed honey. I couldn't imagine taking on what you are all doing." Ashley smiled rubbing her daughters back.

"I burry myself in work all day. You or Claudia always has to take the kids. All Caleb and I do is fight about whose turn is to deal with whatever kid." She sniffled as she wiped her eyes.

"Honey it won't always be like this. And I will admit that no mom is perfect. I know after your dad and I got divorced, I spent way too much time at the office when I should have been home with you." Ashley replied with hurt in her voice.

"Mom, you know I don't resent you for that. I was old enough to help." Hanna shook her head blotting under her eyes.

"As a Mother, you always feel like you could be doing more. The girls are happy and healthy Hanna."

"Are they?" Hanna frowned deeply as her emotions got the best of her. "Do you think I work too much?"

Ashley fidgeted in her chair a little, caught off guard. "Do you think hiring a partner would help alleviate some of your stress?"

Hanna sat and thought for awhile. Ever since Leo retired, she was making quite a bit of money. "I would have to split my revenue in half again though." She mumbled as her mind raced.

"You and Caleb still made plenty before both of you were working all the time." Ashley pointed out.

"I know, but after our financial crisis when I was in High School and how broke Caleb and I were after we had Parker…."

"I get it. It is important to have a nest egg Han, but is working non stop and being burned out what is best for you and your family?"

Hanna sat in silence. Everything her mom was telling her was true. "You are right Mom."

Ashley stood up from her chair and hugged her daughter tightly in her arms.

"Ted just sent me a text that they are almost done eating. We will keep the girls tonight so you can kick back a little. I will make sure they go to bed well for school."

"Thank you mom." Hanna smiled as Ashley grabbed her stuff and left.

Caleb came home about a half hour later to Hanna asleep on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Hey. Mom has the girls. It's been a day." She replied wiping the drool from the side of her face.

"Waaaaahahahaaa." The baby monitor turned a bright red as she could hear Piper's cry fill the room.

"Do you want to get a pizza?" Caleb shouted back as Hanna sat back down in the living room with Piper.

"Yeah. That's fine."

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?" Caleb cooed as he played with the blonde hair on the top of her head taking a seat next to his wife.

"Babe, do you think something is wrong with her?" Hanna asked softly as he sat next to her. "It's just, she's upset a lot and she still spits up, and her potty always smells so atrocious."

"I've noticed that too." He replied in a low voice. "Every time we take her to Dr Egert he thinks she is ok."

"Should we take her to a specialist?" Hanna exhaled. "I've looked up a couple."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to have her looked over." Caleb frowned giving his little girl a kiss.

"Babe…."

"Yeah?" Caleb blinked looking up at Hanna.

"I'm really stressed." She pursed her lips resting her head lightly on Piper's head.

"I can tell." He nodded softly.

"I'm going to start looking for a partner at work." She mentioned just as small.

"Han, whatever you want to do is fine." He smiled grabbing his phone to order the pizza.

"Are you sure?"

"Babe, if you want to quit your job tomorrow, we'd survive." He looked up from punching his credit card number on his phone.

"But, I love my job."

"The only thing I care about is you and our family Han. Money is nice but nothing is more important than this." He gestured at the three of them sitting close together on the couch.

"Dada!" Piper squealed as Caleb blew raspberries on her foot and she smiled.

"These are the moments that matter."

 **Authors Note** : What up Pretty Little Readers?! I'm kind of obsessing with this fic! I just feel compelled to keep writing. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment. When I look at the stats of my stories, it kind of blows me away that so many people stop by and read. People from all different countries too! I'm very humbled that anyone would read my little stories that are a bold figment of my imagination, so thank you again! I would also like to take a minute to remind everyone that our show starts back in 6 little days! I love, love, love my PLL and I can not wait for it to resume. Have a happy Thursday my friends!-BroStow


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 4

"Does this mean she is done being mad at us?" Megan questioned Spencer as they walked down the side walk towards the Marin home.

"God, I hope so! It's been two weeks." Spencer shrugged.

"She has to know we were only concerned, not that we thought her kid was some crazy little ankle biter!"

"Your kid is a crazy little ankle biter and we still love him!" Spencer smiled over at Megan.

"Thus is true." She nodded laughing.

"No. He's just a good time, like his mom." Spencer replied as she softly knocked on the door.

"Hey." Hanna greeted the pair as they stepped into the large foyer.

The three girls gathered around the kitchen island, Spencer digging in the candy dish for a red piece of taffy.

"So…" Megan trailed off.

"Guess what I started?" Spencer butted in to release the awkward tension lifting up her shirt, showing the little welts on the top of her bum.

"Oh Spence. That looks so painful." Hanna soothed. "Need an ice pack?"

"No, but I will take some booze if you have any of that lying around." The smart one whined holding out her bottom lip.

"Your ass looks like it feel in a bee hive." Megan replied as Spencer shimmied up her pants.

"Thanks Megan."

"But really, how is it going this time?" Megan asked as she perused through the River's fridge handing Spencer a bottle of peach Smirnoff.

"Only five more fun filled weeks of needle pricks twice a day before they knock me unconscious to do a wonderfully comfortable egg retrieval." Spencer snarked taking a large drink from the glass bottle.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Spence." Hanna sighed heavily looking into Spencer's eyes.

Spencer shrugged looking back at her. "It is what it is."

"No. I'm really, really sorry." Hanna replied looking down at the tile on the floor.

"Han you don't have to be sorry."

"Not just about all the fertility crap you've had to go through, but also for the last time we hung out. You too Megan." Hanna muttered quietly.

Spencer and Megan looked at each other not quite sure of what they should say or do.

"You guys were right. We took Piper to a specialist."

"Is she ok?" Megan questioned as her forehead creased with a worry line.

"She has a lot of allergies. The specialist thinks that she's had them for awhile now and they've caused some erosion in the lining of her stomach, esophagus, and intestines. We are going to have to switch a lot of our diet and she has to take medicine to help heal the damage." Hanna exhaled as her eyes started watering.

"How could I not tell? I am her mother! She has been in pain probably since she was born."

"Han, sometimes it just happens. Don't beat yourself up. One time, I thought Emmett was just being a little shit and he kept telling me he didn't feel good. I took his temp and he didn't have a fever or anything and I thought he was faking so he could stay home. I got a call a half an hour after I dropped him off at school that he had diarrhea on the story time circle." Megan announced prying the lid of her bottle. "Sometimes shit just happens."

"Literally." Spencer perked up her eyebrows adding to Megan's story.

"I got a call from Charlotte and Paisley's teacher the other day. Apparently, my child is the only one in Kindergarten who can't tie her shoe laces yet. Mrs. Shannley told me she gets so frustrated and upset that Paisley ties them for her. Toby and I were so wrapped up in this fertility crap we forgot to teach our only kid how to tie her shoes!" Spencer shook her head as her words comforted Hanna.

"Paisers is such a good kid!"

"Thanks you two. I shouldn't have gotten so defensive; you just never think that anything is going to be wrong with your children. I felt like something was off, but I kept shoving it aside hoping, praying I was wrong." Hanna added taking a seat at on an empty barstool.

"Will she have to have the dietary constrictions and take medicine for the rest of her life?" Megan asked as solemnly as she possibly could.

"They don't know yet. We have to come back in a few weeks to see if it's helping or not. The specialist said some kids grow out of allergies, some don't. He is just really concerned about the acid erosion causing long term effects. It's been about a week since we've started the adjustments and Caleb swears he can already see an improvement." Hanna smiled weakly.

"That's great!" Spencer smiled finishing her fruity alcoholic beverage.

"Fingers crossed she is a lot better before we have to fly out for Emily's Wedding!" Hanna gestured holding up her intertwined digits.

"Three more weeks! But who is counting?!" Spencer chuckled opening her second bottle.

"I am sooooo ready for a vacation!" Hanna squealed excitedly. "I would feel so much better leaving the girls knowing that Piper wasn't in pain."

"Thank you again Megan for offering to watch Charlotte." Spencer grabbed Megan's tiny wrist giving it a gentle squeeze.

"No problem! Char is an angel and Emmett is so excited to have one of his buddies stay for a week." Megan smiled setting down her bottle. "I'm excited to have a girl over to do girly things with."

"Well she is all about the glitz and glam so she will love that. I honestly have no idea where she gets that from?" Spencer sighed. "She's loves to wear tutus and crowns but she also can hit a tee ball across the yard already. I kind of let her pick and choose whatever she likes. My parents put waaaaay too much pressure on my sister and I and I refuse to do that to her."

"I can definitely tell she is yours. I see the way she tries to color inside the lines perfectly and how determined she is to do well." Hanna smirked over to Spencer. "She also has a huge heart, just like you."

"Thanks Han. We love your little ladies quite a bit too."

"Parker is stubborn as all hell, just like Caleb."

"Ahhhhhem." Spencer cleared her throat.

"And me, I suppose." Hanna giggled. "We are just so lucky that the older two play so well together and are little best friends! I was really concerned about having two girls so close in age. I thought they were going to be at each other's throats all the time."

"You mean like me and Melissa?"

Hanna snapped her fingers and pointed to Spencer. "Exactly!"

"I think Parker has Caleb's personality and Paisley has more of yours. That is probably why they get along so well." Megan pointed out.

"When We moved here, Caleb and I had designed it so they could have their own rooms and still had an extra room for another baby and the last room for a guest space. Both girls begged us to share a room."

"Emmett has asked for a sibling a few times."

"What do you tell him?" Spencer chimed in.

"That when he is more responsible that he can get a dog." Megan snorted as she let out a laugh.

Spencer's eyes widened. "I always tell Charlotte she has Demetrius for now."

"That poor cat has survived a lot of tail pulls from all the kids." Megan grimaced thinking of how rough the kids had been with him.

"Paisley keeps asking for a pet. I told her she has a sister and there was no way I was cleaning up after another living thing. I barely can keep up here!"

"Have you thought about a cleaning lady?" Spencer teased.

"Yes. Many times but after we get back from Hawaii, Leo is going to come back for a bit and help me hire a partner."

"Three more weeks, three more weeks!" Hanna cheered pumping her fists.

"Do you think Aria is going to bring her baby with?"

"Uh, she didn't say in the email? I would assume, he would stay with her mom." Spencer stuttered not sure of the details yet.

"How old is he again?" Megan asked trying to remember when her friends mentioned that she had him.

"I think he is like a few weeks old now, right? Tallen was born right after Parker's dance recital." Hanna noted pulling out some cookies from the jar next to the candy.

"God, that would be a miserable flight with a baby that small." Megan shuttered thinking of being contained that long with a restless infant.

"She sent us a ton of pictures and he is sooooo cute!" Spencer sighed putting an emphasis on the 'so' part.

"Someone has baby fever." Hanna giggled.

"These hormones make me crazy, I swear to God." Spencer laughed cradling the temples of her forehead with her hands.

"Well, I'm super happy you will both be getting some relaxing done here soon. You both definitely need to get leid. And calm down a little bit." Megan smiled.

"Shit!" she shrieked looking down at her watch. "Spence, we've got to go! I promised my aunt that I'd pick Emmett up like twenty minutes ago; she's getting old and can't handle his sass for very long anymore! You are my ride!"

Spencer stumbled around the kitchen retrieving her keys from the counter by the fridge.

"I will be taking those, thank you." Megan snickered swiping the keys out of her tipsy friend's hands.

"Thanks for coming over lovies!" Hanna hugged her friends as they left out the door.

*******HOAMPII*********

"Mama, Mama, Mama! Daddy let us get our face's painted at the carnival!" Paisley exclaimed as her big blue eyes sparkled.

"Look Mama, I'm a tiger! Grrrrrr." The sweet six year old scrunched up her face making her best impression of the ferocious beast.

"I see that! You scared me a little." Hanna giggled reaching out her arms for Piper.

"I'm a butterfly!" Parker giggled pretending to fly around the living room as Caleb unloaded all the girls' belongings in his arms.

"That's a lot of glitter there Park!" Hanna smiled tucking her stray lock of hair behind her growing eight year olds ear.

"Me! Me!" Piper pouted pointing to her own face.

"Piper, Daddy said you couldn't because the paint might make you owie." Paisley gently soothed her little sister making her way over to the pile of stuff Caleb set down.

"Here Piper, you can have my monkey." The six year old grinned offering her the toy she had one so she wouldn't be sad that she couldn't be included.

Hanna looked up choked up a little at her middle child's adorable gesture.

"I didn't know if it was ok or not?" Caleb shrugged picking up Paisley and throwing her up into the air. "You're a pretty cool big sis Paisers!"

Paisley giggled as he set her back down.

"Dad can we eat some of 'C.a.n.d.y' that we got?" Parker spelled out so Piper wouldn't know.

"You can have a few pieces, eat it up at the island though please." Caleb replied as his two oldest ran off into the next room.

"Did Mama's girl have fun with Daddy?" Hanna questioned her little blonde haired beauty as her chestnut colored eye's lit up and she clapped her hands.

"She did pretty well." Caleb noted. "It will be hard for awhile not knowing what she can and can't have. Especially when things don't have labels on them. Dairy, gluten and eggs are pretty much in everything."

"Shoot! I totally spaced on that. We will have to get her special snacks for stuff like that." Hanna mentioned helping her youngest build a tower with the wooden blocks on the ottoman.

"Yeah, we should probably pick some out for your mom's house. Hawaii is coming up!" Caleb grinned as he rubbed his hands together.

"I still need to shop for another swimsuit." Hanna added as the little tower fell over.

"Ouuuuuht oh." Piper perked her eyebrows up as the blocks tumbled to the floor.

"I thought you just got a new one?"

"I did, but we are going to be there for a week! I thought I could use more than one."

"Oh, girls!"

"Ouuuuuht oh!" Piper repeated herself. "Ought Oh is right Pipes!"

"I might even pick up two more."

"That's ridiculous. You know you won't be wearing anything half the time we are there anyways." Mr. River's winked over at his wife.

"Well, you might have to take it easy, you will have had your surgery two weeks before." She smirked handing a block to Piper.

"All the reason more to my dear." He replied coyly perking up his eyebrows and sticking out his tongue.

"Daddy is naughty!" Hanna muttered to Piper as she held up her finger to her father.

"No, Dada!"

Hanna and Caleb both burst into laughter as Parker and Paisley entered from the kitchen.

"What's so funny?" Parker smiled confused.

"Did you guy's know that Mommy snorts when you tickle her?" Caleb piped up as he and his daughters moved closer to Hanna.

"No Caleb, no tickling!"

"Tickle Monster!" he yelled as his three daughters screeched with laughter tickling their mom.

Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers. More Haleb with babies adorableness for you all! Four more days! Love to all!-BroStow


	5. Chapter 5

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 5

 **Warning: Graphic depictions and language**

"Oh my God Emily Fields! You look amazing!" Spencer swooned as she embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Me Next! Me next!" Hanna smiled as she and Emily took their turn hugging it out.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it! This is my soon-to-be wife, Alesandra." She beamed as the girls were introduced to Emily's fiancé.

"I've heard so many great things!" Hanna smiled as she shook her hand. "This is my husband Caleb"

"You are the one with all the three 'P' daughters?" Alesandra questioned connecting the face with the stories she had heard from Emily.

"That would be us." Hanna laughed snaking her arm through Caleb's.

"This is my friend Spencer and her husband Toby." Emily stated. "They have the little beauty Charlotte."

"I've seen pictures of her too. So many cute little babies!" she squealed with an adorable laugh. Emily's baby fever was definitely starting to rub off on her. Alesandra and Emily had met when traveling abroad in Greece. Alesandra was an almost six foot model from Phoenix who basically charmed her way into Emily's heart right off the bat. The two dated while abroad for almost six months when Alesandra decided she was going to continue her modeling overseas. They broke up but kept in contact until Emily finished her bachelor's degree for internal affairs. Emily decided to take a job in Paris where the two met up again after two years of not seeing each other. They were both madly in love and started dating again right after. Eight months after reuniting, Alesandra decided she wasn't ever going to let Emily slip away from her again, so she asked her to marry her on the white sandy beaches in Hawaii.

"So is everyone here yet?" Spencer questioned as the girls looked at each other.

"Uh, my brother's flight gets in early tomorrow morning, and our friend Misha should be landing here soon." Alesandra mentioned.

"Aria and Philip haven't arrived yet. They should be here by like three." Emily added.

"I'm so excited!" Hanna clapped as the men left to retrieve their luggage from baggage claim. "It's so beautiful here!"

"Can I wear this out tonight, or is that against the rules?" Spencer chuckled pulling away her lei.

"They pretty much give you one where ever you go here." Emily smiled as Caleb and Toby returned back with the luggage. The taxi van shuttled the group to the resort and the happy couples parted ways to their rooms promising to meet up for dinner.

"Oh my God, the view here." Hanna exhaled looking out the balcony at the beach.

"Mines pretty amazing too." Caleb smirked watching his wife.

Hanna crawled over the bed to where her husband was sitting, grabbing his face.

"How did I get so lucky?" she muttered gazing into Caleb's deep chocolate eyes.

"I ask myself that everyday." Caleb pulled Hanna in this time, making out like a bunch of horny high school kids.

"Wait, before we continue this we need to FaceTime the girls." Caleb squeezed his eyes shut giving a deep breath.

"Come on babe, you know they've been waiting."

"Alright." He smirked sending the signal from his phone.

"Dada!" Piper shouted as his face appeared on the screen.

"Mommy is here too!" Hanna noted moving closer to her husband to get in frame.

"Here girls, can you see the ocean?" Caleb asked as he moved the device over to the window.

"Did you get us our presents yet?" Parker chirped as she was eating an ice cream cone in the background.

"Not yet." Caleb laughed looking over at Hanna.

"I want a dolphin. A reeeeeeal one!" Paisley asked as Ted panned the phone in her direction.

"Um, we will see what we can do." Caleb laughed as Piper started to cry.

"What's wrong my baby girl?" Hanna cooed as Ashley scooped her up.

"I think someone misses Mommy and Daddy." She smiled offering Piper some ice cream.

"Wait, Mom! She can't have dairy!" Hanna remarked as her little one started to cry for her even more.

"I'm sorry! Mommy and Daddy will be back in a little bit, ok baby?" Hanna frowned as the recording focused on the two chocolate covered kids.

"Ok, grandma took Piper upstairs to get her settled down, tell your parents goodnight!" Ted spoke as the girls put down their cones and waved.

"Bye Mommy and Daddy!"

"Bye girls, we love you!" Caleb replied as Hanna blew them a kiss.

"Alright, where did we leave off?" he smirked over to Hanna who was in the process of unbuttoning her shorts.

"Get busy Rivers." she winked as he stood up helping her out of her top.

Caleb reached around her back, using one hand to unhook her bra and the other grabbing her bare ass as she stood in front of the picture of paradise, not breaking the kiss once.

Suddenly her bra snapped open and Caleb's hands wandered from her butt to up top.

Hanna reciprocated reaching down Caleb's pants grabbing his member.

"Oh shit." He mumbled backing up a little bit. His wife had been a little too aggressive after his surgery.

"Sorry!" she squeaked back. "I'll be more gentle."

"Show me." He grunted as his wife kneeled in front of him very cautiously pleasing him with her mouth.

"Oh my God." He moaned as his toes curled.

"Oh, no. Not yet." Hanna replied pushing him into the bed hoping on top.

"Fuck Hanna." Caleb moaned as his wife thrusted her pelvis methodically into her husband's erection.

"Mmmmmmm." She moaned closing her eyes. She was loving being in control as she pressed her hands into Caleb's ribs while continuing to ride out her pleasure while his hands rested on her ass as she went to work.

"Come for me baby." She whispered as Caleb tensed up and finally let go. Moments after, Hanna reached her climax as well, crumpling like a welting flower as she rode out her high with her husband.

"Aloha, indeed." Caleb laughed as Hanna snuggled into him.

 **Authors Note** : Hello Pretty Little Readers! More of Hawaii to come. Literally. Hahaha. I thought I'd give y'all this hot steamy little chapter in honor of PLL returning tomorrow night! I am so mother trucking excited, I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep! It's like Christmas morning! Haha! Anywho, I know this is one of those quote on quote chapter's that I should change my audience level for, but I'm afraid not as many people see it when I do that. So, I'm just going to kind of let this be. Ha! Anyways, love you all. Read, review, dish with me about your 'A' theories and season 6 predictions bc I'm all about that! -BroStow


	6. Chapter 6

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 6

"So, what did you think of Aria's husband?" Caleb questioned his wife as they rode up the elevator from rehearsal dinner.

"He was a freaking douche." She sighed as their elevator dinged open to their floor.

"Oh I'm so glad I'm not the only one!" He laughed grabbing the room key out of his pant pocket.

"Their baby is so cute. I just feel bad, she really doesn't seem like herself anymore." Hanna exhaled flopping off her heels and changing into her pajamas.

"Are you sure you really have to go?" Caleb pouted as she grabbed a smaller bag.

"Yes, it is tradition! We have all stayed together before each of us has gotten married. Well, except for Aria. She just had to run off and have her secret wedding in Europe." Hanna remarked throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"Maybe she was afraid if you girls had met Philip, you wouldn't have let her marry him." Caleb snorted as he rummaged through the mini bar for a beer.

"He is so damn controlling, I'm sure he didn't let her invite anyone. Shit, he probably picked out her dress." Hanna rolled her eyes disgusted at Aria's husband's behavior.

"I'm so lucky I have you." She smiled giving Caleb a parting kiss.

"You sure are." He winked as she pulled away.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow morning." She laughed heading out the door.

****PLL****

"Party is here!" Hanna announced as she entered Emily's suite.

"Shhhh!" Aria greeted Hanna as she stepped in the room confused. "Tallen is asleep in the bedroom."

"Oh." Hanna replied caught off guard looking over at Spencer who made a face.

"Em!" Spencer cheered as Emily entered from the bathroom. "I brought the good stuff." She smirked as she dug through a canvas tote pulling out a few bottles of wine and champagne.

"Yes please!" Hanna giggled as Spencer began pouring everyone a plastic cup full.

"Oh, none for me!" Aria butted out as Spencer pulled out a four cup. "I'm still nursing and I will have to wake up with him through the night." She shrugged as she took a sip of her juice.

"Mommy problems!" Spencer giggled as she passed the drinks to the other girls.

"I am so glad all of you could make it, especially on such short notice!" Emily smiled sweetly to all of her friends.

"Em, you know we'd never miss something like this!" Hanna replied taking a drink of her wine.

"Well, I know how hard it is especially since all of you have families of your own and busy jobs and everything." She replied looking at the red beverage in her hand.

"Oh honey, I am thoroughly enjoying this! Five days kid free, work free in paradise celebrating one of my best friends marrying the love of her life, who could ask for anything better?" Hanna replied raising her cup in the air.

"Oh, shit!" Spencer blurted out. "Speaking of kids, Han can you give me my shot before you get to shmamered?"

"Shot?" Aria questioned concerned.

"Remember when we talked the last time; I had mentioned that Toby and I were thinking about doing IVF?" Spencer spoke trying to jog her memory.

"I have to do injections until I get to go have my eggs harvested."

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Emily questioned as Hanna grabbed the needle from her.

"This one is a huge whimp." Hanna chuckled as Spencer groaned a little feeling the stick and burn of the shot.

"I hate needles." Spencer shuttered as she pulled her shorts back up and sat back down. "When my mom was getting her cancer treatment, I just couldn't stand the sight."

Hanna squeezed Spencer's arm into a side hug. "That's ok Spence. Good thing I have a million kids and absolutely nothing shocks or disgusts me anymore."

"Oh crap!" Aria whispered as she heard Tallen's cries over the laughter.

Spencer and Hanna took a drink from there cup noticing Emily still was looking down at hers.

"Is everything ok Em?" Hanna trailed off as Emily looked back up. "Oh yeah, I just was waiting for Aria." She smiled confidently.

Aria reappeared with Tallen in her arms and sat back down at her spot. "Ugh, sorry to be the buzz kill guys, carry on." She smiled swaying her son in her arms.

"I haven't got to hold him yet!" Emily smiled putting down her drink and holding out her arms. "Oh my goodness you are just a little nugget man." Emily cooed in a sweet tone.

"How is being a mom Aria?" Emily questioned the small one as she adjusted her shirt.

"It's a lot different then I expected." She admitted looking lovingly over to her son.

"You are the only boy allowed to crash this party." Hanna spoke in a baby tone grabbing the little boy's hand.

"I'm so sorry! My mom was going to come along but Philip insisted she would kill the romance and didn't want the added person." Aria added looking a little bummed to her friends.

"You know, I should text Toby!" Spencer's face lit up as she came up with the idea. "He has baby fever like nobodies business. He wouldn't mind watching him for a few hours." "No, I couldn't ask him to do that. He really should be with his father, but I know that would never happen." She grumbled to herself.

"I'm texting him!"

"Spence…" Aria was interrupted by an incoming message.

"Mr. Mom says to bring him on down."

"Really?" Aria replied with a frazzled look.

"I will help you with his stuff!" Spencer replied as she helped collect the baby items in the room next door.

"Ok, I get to hold him for a little bit before he goes." Hanna mentioned as Emily passed the baby boy over to her. "You are thee cutest wittle tuber."

Aria and Spencer came back into the living space and the new mom retrieved her son. "We will be right back!"

About fifteen minutes later the Spencer and Aria came knocking on the door again.

"This is weird. Tallen and I have been together ever since I peed on that test about a year ago!" Aria said with laughter that soon became tears.

"Aria, he is just down the hall. He will be ok." Spencer tried her best to comfort the distressed girl.

"It's not that. I literally take him everywhere. Philip never helps. With anything." She sighed wiping the tears that were running down her eyes. "I'm sorry." She forcefully stated plastering on a fake smile. "This night is about Emily." Aria stated grabbing a bottle of alcohol and holding it up.

"To our gorgeous friend and the love of her life." Emily intercepted the bottle before Aria could put it to her lips.

"You don't have to do this."

"It's fine, I will just have a little. It will be fine."

"Well, then take mine. I can't have it anyways." Emily stated as the girls looked up at her confused.

"I should have told you this sooner, but I'm pregnant."

"Whaaat?" Spencer exhaled almost painfully slowly.

"Does, Alesandra know?" Hanna mumbled quietly.

"Of course, she is the one who did it, I mean the insemination." Emily laughed as the girls still had very stunned expressions on their face.

"I've been wanting to have a baby for a really long time now. We found a donor and got the specimen. I knew that sometimes it takes awhile and we wanted to try before Alesandra had to go to Millian for awhile. I just never thought it would take so quick. Like literally, it was that one time."

"Ah, I'm so happy for you Em!" Spencer stood up giving Emily a tight hug.

"There is a little baby in here." Hanna laughed placing her hand on Emily's non existent baby belly. "How have you been feeling?"

"I was really tired at first but now that second trimester energy is creeping in." Emily mentioned as the girls' faces dropped again.

"Wait, how far along are you?" Aria questioned.

"Like thirteen weeks." Emily replied slowly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Spencer replied with her eyes bulging out. "Stand up, show us."

Emily followed the orders and flashed her stomach. She looked a little bloated but that was about it.

"I didn't ever think I would be getting married pregnant." Emily laughed as she looked around the room at her closest friends. "I really wanted this week to be about the wedding and our marriage. We plan on telling everyone in shortly after."

Hanna was now a little red in the face after sinking two bottles of wine with the help of Spencer. "This is so crazy guys, can you believe this is our lives after the shit we went through in High school?" she stuttered a little as the alcohol started kicking in. "My life has been pretty stressful lately, but at the end of the day, I am pretty damn lucky."

Aria started tearing up again. The other three girls were going through some stressful times but none were in the same predicament she was.

"Guys, I think I'm going to leave Philip."

"Do you think you could go to therapy or try counseling?" Emily tip toed around the subject not wanting to upset her friend.

"We had been married for a few months and I felt like I made a mistake. I asked him to try counseling and he threw a fit and basically blamed me for all of our problems. I pushed it back because I wanted to try to make it work. When I got pregnant, things just got a lot worse and we didn't agree on anything. I kept trying because I didn't want my kid to grow up in a broken family like I had to. I can't do this anymore." She wept as she received love and comfort from Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"This trip was like my last stitch effort to see if we could work through it or not. I might as well do it on my own like I have been without having him being a constant pain in the ass."

"So are you going to stay in New York then?" Spencer timidly spoke.

"No, I've been applying for teaching jobs in Philly. My mom offered to help and I could use the extra support."

"You could always move to the West Coast. I know some pretty cool chicks who live there that would love to have you and Tallen." Spencer perked up her eyebrows.

"Thanks you guys, I really do appreciate it. As fun as that sounds, my heart will always be on the East coast." Aria smiled tucking her shorter bobbed haircut behind her ear.

"You and Alesandra are certainly welcome to make the great trek too." Hanna added to Emily.

"We still have to figure out where we are going to settle down and plant our roots. We have some pretty great friends where we are, but I'd like to raise this baby in America, closer to family. I guess we still have a little bit of time."

"I want to make a toast, take aria's orange juice." Hanna bossed the two girls. "Here is to a whole new generation of us and the adult chapters of our lives. Let us hope that none of our children keep any secrets like we did when we were teenagers."

"I'll drink to that!" Spencer announced as the four girls clinked their party glasses and fell into a fit of laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 7

"Mama! Dada!" Piper squealed excitedly as she watched her parents walk up the drive through the front window.

"Hi my girl!" Hanna swooned as she scooped up her youngest. Caleb had both the older two girls in his arms.

"Did you guys have fun at Grandma and Grandpa's?" Caleb questioned his excited kids.

"Yes! Grandpa Ted took us fishing!" Parker exclaimed with wide smile.

"I touched a worm!" Paisley shouted, quite proud of herself.

"That's my girl!" Caleb grinned as he set the hyper girls down and gave Paisley a high five.

"Thank you guys so much for watching them!" Hanna stated appreciatively as Ted and Ashley beamed at how excited the girls were to tell them about all the fun they had at their grandparents.

"Guess what? Mommy and Daddy heard you were good girls so we brought you back presents!" Caleb mentioned digging through a sack. "Here is one for Piper, and one for Paisley and one for Parker." He stated handing each girl a stuffed dolphin, a tee shirt and a hula skirt.

"This is my favorite toy ever!" Paisley moaned cuddling her new toy up to her cheek.

"Thank you Mom and Dad." Parker smiled sweetly.

"How was Hawaii? How was the wedding?" Ashley prodded wanting to know more details.

"It was gorgeous! Emily and her wife were stunning. They had a huge pig roast luau after the ceremony." Hanna sighed pulling out her phone to show her mother some pictures.

"Yeah, It was amazing. So peaceful and relaxing." Caleb added as Hanna scrolled through her iphone.

"You got to kick back a little, got a nice tan. Hopefully recharged the batteries, huh?" Ted questioned looking over his wives shoulder.

"Yes! It was much needed; we wouldn't have been able to do it without you two. Thank you again!" Caleb added sincerely.

"Girls, can you tell Grandma and Grandpa thank you again and go grab your suitcases?" Hanna asked as the little River's ladies went running to their room to get their belongings. They had a lot of fun with their Grandparents but were ready to go home with their mom and dad.

"Bye, Grandma Ashley! I love you!" Parker stated throwing her skinny little arms around Ashley's shoulders.

"Gampa!" Piper squealed as he picked her up and gave her a hug.

Paisley gave a few goodbye kisses too before the Rivers family headed back to their home.

"Ok girlies, you all need a bath and then Daddy and I will show you some pictures." Hanna exhaled as she trailed behind her daughters prompting them into the huge Jacuzzi tub. "Park, you can take a shower in our bathroom, ok?"

About a half an hour later, Hanna and the three amigos came back down the stairs with wet heads and pajamas. Paisley had her dolphin tucked under her arm. Caleb had hooked up his camera to the flat screen so all the girls could see the photos of the trip.

"This is when we arrived to Hawaii. They welcome you with flowered necklaces called 'Lei's'."

Parker and Paisley started giggling at Toby wearing the pink flowers.

"Here is the Ocean." Caleb mentioned as he went through quite a few pictures of the water and beach.

"Mommy, I like your swimin' suit."

"Thanks Paisers." Hanna stated with a slight sting. "Caleb you were supposed to delete those."

Caleb winked back at his wife who sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"Here is auntie Spencer and Toby, and aunt Emily and her new wife Alesandra. That's whose wedding we went to."

"Here is aunt Aria and her baby, Tallen."

"Awwwwh." The girls squealed as Caleb flipped through a few more pictures of the chubby boy.

"He is so precious!" Parker exchanged covering her hand over her mouth.

"Baby!" Piper pointed up to the television screen.

"Aunt Emily looks like a princess!" Paisley commented as Caleb started going through the photo's of the wedding.

Hanna started laughing and looked up at Caleb. "Remind me to text her that later."

"Mommy and Daddy, you look so beautiful!" Parker cooed at the selfies the couple had taken at the reception.

"I look beautiful?" Caleb laughed holding his hand over his heart teasing his first born.

"I mean so _handsome_." She giggled blushing a little bit.

"Okay Paisers, I know you asked us for a dolphin and we told you they had to stay in the ocean but guess what?" Caleb questioned his blue eyed little lady.

"You brought me back a REAL dolphin?" she screeched as her eyes grew the size of saucers.

Hanna grabbed her forehead and started laughing.

"No, but we did see some close by the dock so I video tapped them." He stammered trying not to disappoint her too much as he played the video of the bottlenoses dipping in and out of the water.

"Coooooool!" Paisley smiled watching the video intently.

"Night, night!" Piper whined as Hanna picked her up. The blonde haired baby lay plastered against her chest barely keeping her eyes open.

"Ok lovies, go up to bed and we will come tuck you in." Hanna commanded and she ran her fingers loosely through Piper's curls.

"Can I watch A Dolphin Tale?" Paisley begged as she clung to the staircase banister.

"Tomorrow!" Caleb replied as he and Hanna followed them up to their rooms.

*****PLL*****

"I can't believe how easy that was!" Hanna mentioned as she stared lazily over at her husband who was scrolling through social media on his phone.

"I know. When was the last time all the girls were in their own beds before ten?"

Hanna glanced down trying to actually remember a time.

"Mom and Ted must have really worn them out. We are going to have to get them a really big thank you gift." She laughed snuggling in closer to Caleb.

"Maybe a REAL dolphin?!" Caleb mocked his daughter's reaction.

"Shut up!" Hanna giggled swatting Caleb's arm. "If you wake the kids you are taking care of them."

"Then we must be, very, very quiet." He whispered in a hushed tone as rolled on top of Hanna making a fake dolphin call.

*****PLL*****

"Hey, how are you doing? It has been a while." Aria greeted Megan with baby Tallen on her hip.

"Yes it has. Last time was when we were busting a move at Hanna and Caleb's wedding." Megan nodded filling her wine glass.

"You were teaching me how to Dougie." Aria laughed grabbing a cake pop off the counter.

"No, the last time you two saw each other was at the Fourth of July party at the Hastings cabin. You bitches were so drunk you probably don't remember though." Hanna reminded them.

"Han, you would have been just as drunk but you were pregnant." Spencer added defensively.

"You are right! I had just started dating Philip a few weeks before that." Aria recollected as she took a drink of her wine. "That was a fucking mistake."

"Hey, you got bubba T out of it so it wasn't a lost cause." Spencer smiled patting Aria's knee.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a little bit until they get the renovations done at my new place in Philly. I couldn't imagine staying in that little apartment one second longer and I really did not want to have to move back in with my mom."

"Well, at least Toby can have a baby to swoon over for a few weeks."

"Spence, you just did the procedure! Keep your hopes up doll!" Megan said as Spencer uncomfortably sipped on her water bottle.

"Toby is a great dad and you are a great mom! I just have a feeling this will all work out!" Aria smiled encouragingly at Spencer.

"Do you know when you will be able to find out if it took?" Hanna questioned as she rubbed circles on baby Tallen's back.

"They said in three weeks. I don't know how I'm going to wait that long." She muttered under her breath.

"The kids are out of school now. Megan and I can drop off our kid's everyday for a week. You will be so tired, you will sleep the remaining two weeks!" Hanna spoke as the other girls laughed.

"So this is what you all do, every Wednesday?" Aria questioned as she had a sudden realization that she was having the most fun she has had in longer than she cared to admit.

"Yeah, it used to be just Hanna and I. We would get together and study and baby Parker and Emmett would play. Then Spencer came along and we haven't stopped since." Megan noted.

"It seems like _so_ long ago that it was just Park and Em." Hanna sighed with a little sad face. "It has gone by so fast! My baby is turning two in a few weeks. I haven't had any time to start planning her party yet either!"

"Didn't you just hire a co-designer?" Megan scrunched up her eyebrows.

"Yes and two interns. Leo and I have been training them but they still need a few more weeks before I turn them loose on my business."

"That will be great; you can help out with summer league carpool." Spencer smirked.

"Count me in."

"Oh!" Aria ahhh-ed over her phone. "Em and Alesandra just posted their baby announcement. It say's she's having a boy!" the small girl stated holding up her phone to the others.

"Precious! Kind of almost makes me want another baby!" Hanna smiled coyly.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Megan snapped turning towards the blonde.

"Piper's been so much better since we took her to the specialist, but No!" Hanna laughed as a look of relief washed over the Spencer, Aria and Megan's faces.

"I might have considered a fourth, but I could not do that morning sickness bullshit again. Oh, and my husband got fixed. And four teenage girls might be the literal death of me."

"How would you know it would be a girl again?" Aria spoke without thinking. "Oh, yeah probably."

"For now, we will just enjoy baby Tallen for as long as the two of you stay here." Hanna replied sweetly rubbing the little boys head.

 **Authors Note:** Hello Pretty Little Readers! New Chapter to celebrate Tuesday! I was so pleased with last week's episode; I have gone bat shitz crazy waiting for today's new episode. Why does this show do this to me? AH! Sorry, I haven't updated as much as I normally do but I have been a busy bee! I've had some interviews for new jobs and family came to stay with me for a few days too. This story has some low key drama in it but it is mostly fluff because I know all you Haleb lovers have your feelings about some good fluff! I don't know how much Aria and Emily I will include because they really aren't part of the California living of the Haleb journey. I have some new drama coming up to keep the story interesting, so stay tuned my friends. Happy Pretty Little Liars Day!-Brostow


	8. Chapter 8

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 8

 **Authors Note** : Greetings Pretty Little Readers. I had typed up this epic, amazing chapter and my computer decided to be like the c*nt of all times and did a force restart and I lost mostly all but the beginning of it. I seriously cried. Like Kim Kardashian style. I was depressed all week because of it and couldn't even open my computer. I did try to auto recover it right after to no avail. This motha freaking computer can be thankful I don't have the money to replace it with a beautiful Macbook Air or it would be in a thousand pieces in my apartment parking lot. If you can't tell, I'm clearly still not over it. Deeeeeeep breaths. To distract myself from my hatred of my laptop, I binged watched Season three of Orange is the New Black for the past three days. Currently, I am now empty and alone and that is why I decided to give my crapper computer another shot to fulfill my emptiness. I have also read through this chapter again and realized I could benefit from some actual human interactions and some vitamin D, so if you don't get any updates in the future, that is why. Enjoy. Also, watch OITNB, it is God's gift to television and I'm not being overly dramatic like I usually am.-Brostow

"Mom, Parker just called me a douche." Emmett relayed to Megan who was utterly surprised and shocked.

"He told me I couldn't be the Hulk. He said the Hulk was a boy and I could be the Hulks mother." The sassy eight year old snapped defending herself.

"Oh." Megan replied replied with eyebrows drawn up turning herself away from the kids so she didn't burst out laughing in front of them.

"Ok." She started trying to compose herself. "Em, you kids can be whatever Super Hero's you want to be. Being a boy or girl doesn't matter. Parker, that word is inappropriate."

"I'm sorry I called you a name, will you still be my best friend Emmett?" Parker asked bashfully.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I told you that you had to be the Hulks mother. Moms are lame." He glanced at his feet as Parker grabbed his hand and pulled him back to his playroom. Megan returned to her living room burying her face into a sofa cushion so the kids couldn't hear her shrill laughter.

*****PLL*****

"Hello?" Megan called out to an empty living room.

"We're in the kitchen!" a distant voice called back as she removed her shoes and placed them on the rug.

"Hey, Megan." Aria called over her shoulder placing her sleeping son in Piper's old flower print swing that Hanna had set up for the visitors.

"Thank you so much for taking Parker to soccer practice this morning."

"Oh Good, Megan brought wine." Spencer announced grabbing one of the bottles out of the tall brunette's hands as she slumped down into one of the barstools.

"Oh no!" Megan gasped with a sudden realization, wrapping her twiggy arms around Spencer.

"I'm so sorry honey." She stated somberly pulling away. Aria and Hanna had already been in on Spencer's failed IVF attempt.

Spencer did her best to plaster a fake little smile across her face. "I'm ok. Toby is pretty disappointed, but we will be fine." She choked out dryly as Megan held her pale hands into her own.

"How are you feeling Spence?" she asked empathetically.

"Kind of crazy, but hopefully everything wears out of my system soon." She stated in a small voice.

"Do you and Toby think you will try again?" Aria questioned with her big doe eyes.

"No. This is too hard on me and it's super expensive." Spencer remarked trying to be stoic like she normally is.

"If you need us to stay somewhere else," Aria trailed off before Spencer cut in.

"No, we love having you and Tallen stay with us. I think I need a little bit, but Toby and I discuss our options at a later time."

"That's great Spencer." Hanna added encouragingly.

"Yeah. I really don't want to talk about any of that today though, so lets change the subject.

Megan snapped her fingers recalling what had happened earlier in the morning. "Oh, I so have a story!" she exclaimed sitting up in her seat. "So I was in my office this morning, the kids were playing for like forty minutes before practice started and I thought I'd get a little done on my column. Emmett comes bolting through the door upset because Parker wanted to be the Hulk. Em told Parker that the Hulk was a boy and that apparently pissed her off so she told him he was being a 'douche.' I have never seen Emmett so upset." Megan snorted as everyone died laughing.

Hanna turned red with embarrassment. "Oh my Gosh, I am so, so sorry!" she exhaled mortified. "What did you tell her?"

"Well first, I had to muster up every little bit of energy to not burst out laughing. Then I made Em apologize because girls can do anything and told Parker not to use that word." Megan snorted recalling the whole situation.

"So, what did Mr. River's do to be called the 'D' word?" Aria stated putting an emphasis on the 'D.' "Hold that thought!" she announced standing up retriving Tallen who was now awake screaming his little head off.

"Oh, son! Why?" She screeched holding him up reviling his major blow-out.

"You can change the poop grenade in Piper's room. We still have the changer up in there." Hanna mentioned she did her best to not breathe in the boy's poop explosion.

Aria bee-lined up the stairs, to get her son out of the mess as quickly as possible.

"Hey, Han. Is the bathroom down here fixed yet?" Spencer questioned standing up.

"Yes, the plumber fished like five little people from the toilet the other day. So, needless to say, beware of the Piper-proofing we did." Hanna murmured as Spencer disappeared down the long hall. Hanna stood up grabbing a magazine from the pile of mail and began fanning herself.

"So, when did you find out?" Megan looked over at Hanna.

"That my daughter wants to use the toilet as swimming pool?" Hanna chuckled not looking up.

"You are so pregnant again!" the brunette pointed to the blonde who shot her a weird expression.

"Whaaaa?"

"You've bailed the last two play dates, you totally held your breath when Aria walked by with the stink bomb, you haven't touched a drop of your wine yet and you are always the first one to finish!"

"Could you shut up?" Hanna shrieked in a quiet whisper. "I don't want Spencer to hear."

"What don't you want me to hear?" Spencer stated as she entered from the hallway with a little smirk on her face. "That you are totally preggers again! Even though, I have no fucking clue how. Explain?"

"What?" Hanna played dumb.

"Cooooome on Hanna! I've been your best friend since we were kids ourselves. I've also seen you knocked up three times." Spencer uttered in a matter of fact-ly tone.

"Well, as you all know Caleb had a vasectomy a few weeks ago. His doctor mentioned that we should use back up protection for the first few months because it doesn't work right away." She explained.

"So you didn't."

"Obviously not." She mumbled rolling her eyes. "I mean in the beginning, but then, no."

Megan and Spencer exchanged looks before they both let out a smile.

"Congratulations Fertile Myrtle." Spencer smiled giving the blonde a hug.

"Thank you Spence. I'm really sorry. I know how much you wanted another one."

"Hanna you don't have to be sorry, everything turns out how it is suppose to. Just because it wasn't in the cards for me to bare another child doesn't mean I can't be excited for you!"

"Excited for who?" Aria asked as she entered back into the white marbled kitchen.

"Hanna's knocked up again." Megan mumbled grabbing Tallen from Aria.

"Really? Congrats Han!" the small one smiled giving Hanna a hug.

"Is that why you called Caleb a douche, because he got you pregnant again?" Spencer piped up.

"No, we both were pretty calm when I found out. I mean clearly this isn't the first time." Hanna laughed to herself.

"Why did you call him that then?" Aria asked with a puzzled expression.

Hanna took a few moments really trying to remember. "Caleb ordered pizza because I have been feeling nauseous and I didn't want to cook. He ordered pepperoni."

All the girls started laughing.

"What do the girls think?" Megan interjected looking at the fridge covered in the River's girls art work.

"We just found out like two weeks ago. I haven't even been to the doctor's yet. I think we will hold off as long as possible because I don't think I could stand answering baby related questions for another nine months." Hanna shuttered in despair.

"When I was pregnant with Piper, Paisley was convinced I was pregnant with twins and they were in my ass."

Hanna started crying a little. "I'm sorry, I'm just emotional. Ugh, I'm going to have to do all this baby stuff all over again. I was just starting to accept that I wasn't going to have anymore babies and boom! I am going to get fat, all over again. Right after I spend consecutive months throwing my guts up everyday."

Spencer squeezed Hanna's hand as she sobbed a little into a tissue. "I'm being such an ass."

"No, if anything, you are making me feel a little better about everything." Spencer laughed a little as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"We will help you in whatever you need."

"Totally, look how good I am with babies!" Megan mentioned pointing to Aria's bundle of joy who was passed out in her arms.

"It's okay to have mixed feelings. I sure as hell know I did when I found out I was pregnant with T!" Aria stated furrowing her eyebrows. "I mean, here I am, thinking about leaving my husband every minute of the day and deciding that maybe having a baby would bring us together again. I thought when the moment came for me to be a mom, that I would be so in love and be totally ecstatic to have a baby. I was so depressed, I didn't tell anyone for weeks. I even considered termination." Aria mumbled with soggy eyes as she bent down and gave her sleeping baby a kiss. "Spencer is right, it works out how it is suppose to."

"I was in the happiest of happy marriages, Toby and I had been trying for a baby for months and I was still scared shitless when I found out I was pregnant with Charlotte. I think Toby was more excited than I was, well, the whole pregnancy. I was even more terrified when they placed her in my arms for the first time. Like, what if I screw up her entire life? Then Toby held her for the first time and the way he looked at her, like my heart exploded.

All the girls were in tears now as they could relate with one another because they were all mothers.

"Thank you guys." Hanna sniffled. "I love you."

"We love you too." Aria replied back.

Megan look at the sweet baby boy nestled in her arms and it reminded her of when Emmett was a baby. How Spencer and Hanna were her rocks when she was struggling to raise her son on her own.

"Spencer, I will carry your baby." Megan piped up as the three girls looked up her strangely.

"What?" Spencer breathed out shocked by the comment.

"You said they didn't use all the embryos, so you wouldn't even have to go through the process again."

"Megan, I can't ask you to do that. I know you didn't want to have anymore kids or be pregnant again."

"You didn't ask, I offered. I don't want to have anymore kids, that is true. Emmett stole my heart when he was born and I promised him that I would do anything and everything for the rest of his life." The brunette paused exhaling sharply. "It doesn't mean that I can't be a vessel for new life. I didn't mind being pregnant, shit, I didn't even know until I was almost halfway done!" she smirked.

"You'd really consider doing this for me?" Spencer asked tearfully as Aria took Tallen from Megan.

"Absolutely, I mean, I have to discuss everything with Justin first but yes."

"But why?"

"You are my family." Megan mentioned as her and Spencer hugged it out.

"Do you hear that Mr. there are going to be so many new friends for you in a few months." Aria cooed at Tallen as a little half smile crept across his face. "I think he's excited!" she squealed.


	9. Chapter 9

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 9

"Babe." A calm plea came from the master bathroom of the River's household.

"Just a minute Han, I'm getting Pipe's to bed." Caleb called back.

"No, come now."

Across the hall Caleb put down the Amelia Bedelia book and tucked his youngest in her crib. "Night, night Piper." He whispered running his hand through her curly locks before looking for his wife. He entered their bedroom looking around.

"Han?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Caleb hadn't had a request to met Hanna in the bathroom since she found out she was expecting surprise River's number four.

"Caleb, I'm bleeding." She stated somberly as he entered the room.

"Like, a lot?"

"Yeah, I think some thing is wrong." A strained reply followed.

"Ok, I will call someone over to watch the girls. Is your mom home?"

"We haven't told her or your mom yet. I really don't care to explain everything…" she trailed off.

"Well Spencer and Toby know." Caleb added looking through his contacts.

"Yeah, call Spencer."

"Ok, I'm going to dial her you stay there." Mr. Rivers ordered leaving the bathroom and sneaking downstairs so Hanna wouldn't hear the conversation he was about to have.

"Hey Spencer, it's Caleb."

"Hello Caleb, is everything alright?" Spencer answered back.

"Actually, Hanna just started bleeding pretty bad."

"Say no more. Do you need someone to watch the girls?"

"That would help out a lot. They are all in bed and I know Paisley is asleep and Piper is pretty close. Parker will probably take a little longer." Caleb mentioned calmly.

"Yeah, I will let Toby know and I can probably be over in about fifteen minutes. Charlotte is already asleep."

"Thanks Spencer." Caleb replied before hanging up and returning back to his wife.

"Hey Babe, I just spoke with Spence and she will be over here shortly."

"Can you grab me a pair of sweatpants from the drawer of the tall dresser?"

"Yeah." He left the room and brought his wife back a pair of baggy pants.

"Here, let me help you downstairs." He responded grabbing the blondes arm and letting her put as much weight on him as she could. He helped her to the end of the couch when Spencer came knocking at the door.

Caleb greeted her with a hug and they made their way back to Hanna on the sofa.  
"Hey Han. I will take good care of the girls don't worry." Spencer gave her a weak smile as Caleb helped her back to her feet.

"Thank you Spencer." She replied grimly.

"I will call you to check on the girls in awhile. I'm taking her to the ER on the Westside." Caleb called back.

Hanna and Caleb rode in silence for the first fifteen minutes before Hanna started to weep quietly in the passenger's seat. The dark haired man reached over placing his hand on top of hers which was resting on her lap.

"God, this is my fault." Hanna sniffled quietly as Caleb navigated the car through the still dark streets.

"Hanna, no it's not." He replied sternly.

"All I kept saying was how I was done having kids and I was sort of pissed when I found out that we were pregnant again. I was cursing the morning sickness and dreading the weight gain and not being able to sleep for years again." She sobbed wiping her nose in the sleeve of her jacket. "I want this baby. I love it just as much as our three others already."

"I know Hanna. I do too. We don't know anything yet, so let's try to stay as positive as we can."

Hanna eyes locked with her husbands for a moment as they pulled into the drive of the ER. "What if I am miscarrying?"

Caleb's face dropped. "I will be here babe. We will make it through."

The couple entered the emergency waiting area and Hanna was whisked away into a private room right away where nurses took her vitals and began the paperwork of checking her in.

"Shit. It is cold in here." She exhaled as her teeth chattered and she pulled the blanket up around her.

Caleb stood up. "I will get you another blanket." He poked his head out of her room when he got a text.

Spencer: How is it going?

Caleb: They just checked her in and she is waiting to see a doctor. How are the kids?

Spencer: All sound asleep. Keep me updated. Praying.

Caleb: Sounds good. Thanks.

"Does that feel better?" Caleb asked as he draped the fresh set of covers around his wife.

Hanna nodded her head and he bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Schafroth." A bald sixty some year old man with a beer gut greeted as he examined Hanna's chart.

"So when was your last menstrual period?" He asked in a low grumbly voice.

"Its been really irregular since my IUD fell out. I had one for a few days like two-ish months ago I think?" Hanna replied trying to remember.

"And your positive pregnancy test was when?" he questioned jotting down notes.

"About two weeks ago, right?" she looked over at Caleb for confirmation.

"Yeah."

"Have you seen your OB/GYN yet?"

"No, we have an appointment set in a few days." Caleb relayed.

"Reason for visit states bleeding, is this accompanied by cramping, chills or fever?" the older physician went through his list of questions.

"A little cramping, but the nurse said no fever and I haven't had any chills."

He continued to fill out the clip board while the couple waited in silence for what was yet to come. "Alright, I am going to call for an ultrasound and we will have a tech come get you as soon as we can. Hold tight." The man grunted as he sauntered out of the small exam room his crocs squeaking on the way out.

Caleb held Hanna's hand in silence for twenty minutes watching a re-run of Friends waiting for the ultrasound personnel to show up.

A tall slender navy scrub clad gentleman came into Hanna's room. "I am Mark, I will be performing an ultrasound on you tonight Mrs. Rivers. I am going to have to wheel you to the third floor. Are we ready?" He questioned as he lifted the bed rails and moved her IV bag on to the bed beside her. The trio headed up the elevators three floors finally making it to the dark destination.

Mark fiddled with the machine clicking on buttons until he was ready to begin.

"Alright Mrs. Rivers, I will have you lift up your gown. And just to warn you the gel will be a little warm."

Hanna obeyed holding her breath as the tech meticulous glided around her bloated abdomen. The dark room was so quiet; a pin drop could have been heard.

Mark continued clicking around before he finally spoke. "I am going to have to use the internal monitor." He stated as he started changing out equipment.

Both Hanna and Caleb's hearts immediately dropped realizing he wasn't finding what he needed to.

"I'm going to be sick." Hanna whimpered as she threw up into an emesis basin she had gotten from downstairs when she was feeling woozy before. The tech let her finish before he started the next exam.

"Alright Mrs. Marin." He started turning the monitor of the ultrasound so the couple could see.

"It looks like you are about eight weeks along; here is your baby right here." He pointed to the very small weird looking blob in the corner.

"Is it ok?" Hanna squeeked nervously staring at the screen.

"Yep, can see the heart beat. One moment."

A little thump, thump, thump was heard as he turned on the monitors and the new parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, this is what seems to be causing the problem." He noted pointing to the bottom of the picture. "Baby implanted very low and the placenta is covering the cervix. We call it Placenta Previa."

"What does it mean?" Caleb questioned scrunching up his forehead at the new vocabulary.

"Well, this is what we'd classify as high risk. Normally it means extra appointments and bed rest to prevent miscarriages. It also means the baby will be delivered by cesarean so the placenta isn't delivered before the baby. Doctor Schafroth will go over everything when we get you back to your room."

"Yeah, whatever it takes." Hanna exhaled relieved as turned over to Caleb and gave him a peck on the lips.

 **Authors Note:** What up Pretty Little Readers? I got this chapter done tonight because tomorrow is going to be hella busy for me! As long as I get home in time for PLL, I think I will survive. Unless it's another super boring shitty episode, then I will be fire. Ha. Thank you to all my Readers and especially the ones who take time and leave me comments. I love y'all. I looked at my stats for June a few days ago and I have over 4k views. That is freaking insane! You guys rock! This storyline was what I had in mind from the get-go and I wasn't sure if the readers would be turned off by Hanna and Caleb having another baby or not. I took a chance because, shit, Haleb should reproduce as much as possible! They are freaking perfect and I adore them. I read some comments about a Haleb baby for the time hop on the actual show and that is what all the rumors/spoilers have been posting for literally months now. I read an Ezria wedding, Emily enlists in the army and a pregnant Hanna. I haven't heard what's on the radar for Spencer's future. I'm guessing (don't kill me) that none of the couples (besides Ezria) will stay together because high school sweethearts really don't exist very much anymore and to have all of the couples stay together would be really unrealistic. I have disliked all of Emily's love interest (besides Samara) so I am really hoping they give her someone awesome like Ruby Rose. Hahahahahahahaha! Sorry, OITNB is still fresh on the mind. Ok, enjoy this kind of depressing sad chapter that I just slaved over for a few hours. -BroStow


	10. Chapter 10

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 10

Hanna laid on the couch patiently waiting for her mom to drop the girls off. It had been a little over a week since the scary medical emergency. Since then she and Caleb talked to both their families and set up arrangements for who would watch the girls during the next long eight or so months while Hanna stuck to strict bed rest per doctor's orders.

"Hey Babe, I went to the deli up the street and got you some soup. How are you feeling?" Mr. River's questioned setting down the brown paper bag full of food and giving his wife a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Like shit." She groaned lightly sitting up to take her dinner out of the to-go bag. "Mom and Ted should be bringing the girls back in about an hour."

"I'm going to put their sandwiches in the fridge then." Caleb mentioned while retreating back to the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Are you really going to ask anytime I move at all? I'm getting a glass of water, peeing and possibly puking a little." Hanna snapped back annoyed.

"I'm sorry Han. Everything just really freaked me out." He relented holding up both hands as she exited to the bathroom. Hanna reappeared and Caleb fluffed up her pillows before she took her spot again.

"That might have been the scariest thing we have gone through as parents to date. Trust me, I haven't moved pretty much all day. I will have a permanent ass print in this couch by the time this baby comes." Hanna scoffed sarcastically as she peeled the lid off her container of soup. "Thanks for getting this babe."

"Anything for you and peanut." He grinned rubbing Hanna's middle.

The door flew open as the gang of River's girls came barging in the door a little earlier than anticipated.

"Hey girls. I got you sandwiches are you hungry?"

"No daddy, Grandpa made goulash and garlic bread!" Parker replied as the two others said their goodbyes to their Grandparents.

"Thanks Ashley, thanks Ted!" Caleb shouted as the two backed away.

"Can I watch Narnia, Mama?" Paisley asked sitting at the end of Hanna's feet.

"Sure baby."

"Can you put it in?"

"Uh, Parker can you help your sister put in the DVD?" Hanna asked skimming the top of her dinner.

Paisley stared at her mom who was lying sick on the couch in the pajama pants she had worn the day before. She had never seen her mom like this let alone for over a week. Tears filled her crystal blue eyes as she feared the worst. "Mama, are you sick and going to die and be with Jesus?" she sobbed out as Hanna grabbed her and wrapped her in her arms.

"No sweetheart. Why would you think that?" Hanna stated in a loving tone.

"Cuz my friend Miles told me that his Grandpa got sick and he died. He lives with Jesus in the clouds like Grandpa Ted says." The tender hearted six year old continued crying while Hanna played with her hair. Parker put in the DVD and stood silently watching.

"Shit." Hanna mumbled under her breath.

"Caleb, can you come in here!" she called as her brawny husband came back in the room toting Piper from her diaper change.

"What's the matter Paisers?" He questioned sitting on the edge of the coffee table with Piper on his knee.

Paisley had her head buried in Hanna's chest as she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Hanna gave Caleb the look as she tried to calm down the over-emotional child.

Parker started worrying as she sat on the love seat across from Hanna.

"So, is mom dying?!"

"Should we tell them now?" Caleb's eyes grew as he stared at his wife for direction.

"Girls, Daddy and I went to the doctor the other day and we are going to have another baby in a few months." She explained as the two little blue eyed brunettes looked up at her. Piper was watching the television screen totally oblivious as to what was going on.

"Like baby Tallen?" Paisley added with halted tear flow.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Caleb smiled as he waited for their reaction.

"Yay! I want a baby Tallen. He is so cute." She giggled bringing her small painted fingers up to her mouth.

"What do you think Parker?" Hanna questioned the other child across from her.

Parkers eyebrows fell and a little pout formed on her mouth. "That's so many kids!" she replied aggravated. "You are being unresponsible."

Hanna and Caleb did their best to hold back their laughter because they could tell their oldest child clearly needed some time to come around to the idea of another sibling.

"So, the baby is making you sick?"

"Well." Hanna started trying to think of the right things to say to her minions that were eagerly awaiting a response. "You remember when I had Piper in my belly and how at first it made me feel yucky?"

Parker rolled her eyes. She remembered everything but Paisley was a lot younger and didn't really recall what happened.

"The baby is in your tummy right now?" Paisley's eyebrows perked up excited.

"Yes, it is very small right now so we will give it a few months to grow and get bigger and then it will be born." Hanna explained in child friendly terms as best as she could.

"Get over here grumpy pants." Caleb motioned patting the spot next to him on the table. Parker slouched over sitting next to her Dad.

"Look girls." He stated as he played the recording of Hanna's last ultrasound on his phone.

"It looks like a gummy bear!" Paisley shrieked as she looked at the screen.

"Listen, Mommy and I love you three and think you are the most amazing kids, and we wanted to have one more baby just like you all. Just one more. No more babies after this one. Ok? You will have a brand new baby brother or most likely, sister, to love in a few months." Parker and Paisley nodded as they listened to their father talk. "Mommy doesn't feel good and will need to relax while the baby grows. So, I am going to need all of you to be my big, super helper-sisters, okay?"

"I will take care of you Mama." Paisley looked into Hanna's eyes giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you Paisers."

"I will too." Parker said sincerely standing up to give her mom a hug.

"Thank you Parkie."

"What about you little squirt?" Caleb questioned pulling Piper's thumb out of her mouth.

"Will you help Mama too?" the almost two year old put her hand over her chest. "I helps."

"Thank you baby." Hanna smiled as Piper gave her a kiss too.

"She isn't the baby anymore." Parker noted.

"You will all be my babies for forever!" Hanna relished realizing in that moment how much she loved being these three little ladies' mother.

 **Authors Note:** Heyyyyyy Pretty Little Reader. I am seriously blown away by the response I got today/last night from the last chapter I posted. Thank you all! It made my very busy day, a whooooole lot better. I got a new job on Monday and started today, so I will be working both jobs for two weeks so I don't know if I will be able to update much since I'm kind of pooped already. It has been one day. I got home took a nap and watched PLL and was not able to fall back asleep, so I thought I'd write a little bit more. I don't really have any comments on tonight's episode, it was pretty boring. I'm getting a little impatient waiting for some epic shit to happen. Cricket, cricket. ANY day now Marlene! Well, I better hit the hay so I'm not delirious in a few hours. Enjoy little Lovers!-BroStow


	11. Chapter 11

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 11

"I swear I can feel little movements." Hanna noted as she rested her hands on her little bump.

"That is really early, are you sure?" Caleb questioned putting his hand below Hanna's.

"Well, you won't be able to feel it yet. It's like the little butterfly kicks you get in the beginning. I love this." She smiled.

"Me too." He agreed giving Hanna a kiss as he stood up.

"Do you really, have to go to work?"

"Yes Han. I do. But, I will pick you up at noon for your appointment and we can get some lunch after. Your friends are coming over today too, right?"

"Yea." She sighed.

"Mama, Dada!" Piper squealed as Parker carried her on her hip into her parents room.

"Hey girls, where is Paisley? Is she still asleep?" Hanna questioned her oldest.

"Yeah." Parker nodded setting her little sister on the bed.

"Our only child who loves to sleep as much as I do." Caleb laughed as he grabbed his clothes and headed to the master bath.

"Thanks for getting her dressed Honey. You have been such a good helper!"

"You're welcome mommy."

"Do you want me to French braid your hair today Park?"

"Can you do two of them?"

"Yep." Hanna agreed as she patted the bed in front of her motioning for Parker to take a seat. "How does it look?" Hanna asked as Parker raced to the long mirror after her mom was finished.

"Good!"

"Me! Me! Me!" Piper whined as she patted the top of her head.

"Do you want piggies too?" Hanna laughed as Piper shook her head excitedly. Hanna quickly put pigtails in the blonde toddlers hair with cute little red bows that matched the lady bugs on her romper. "Sooooo pretty." She squealed tickling Pipers sides.

"Well, hello bed head. What do you want Mama to do with your hair?" Hanna questioned Paisley as she groggily climbed into bed.

"Just a pony." she stated in her hoarse little morning voice.

Caleb came back into the bedroom adjusting the tie around his neck.

"Oh, fancy today." Hanna replied as he finally pulled of the perfect Windsor knot.

"I have a meeting with clients in like an hour. You ready to go squirrels?" he asked as his daughters stood up.

"Ok, kisses for Mommy! Be good for Grandma and Ted today." Hanna replied as all three girls gave her a peck on the lips and ran downstairs.

"I will be back at noon. Love you baby."

"Love you too." The couple exchanged as they kissed goodbye and Caleb headed out the door with the girls.

"Time for more rest, huh peanut?" Hanna sighed as she rubbed her middle. With everyone gone now, Hanna quickly fell back asleep.

"Han, Han?" Caleb gently patted his wife's arm jolting her awake.

"Shit! I fell asleep and forgot to set an alarm!"

"I'm a little early, fix your hair and brush your teeth and we should make it on time." He noted looking down at his watch.

"Ok, I'm ready." She mentioned grabbing her purse and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go see how peanut is today." Caleb smiled helping Hanna to the car.

"Hello, how are we feeling today?" Doctor Nesseti greeted the couple. Since Hanna had complications with this pregnancy, she was advised to see doctor Nesseti who was a high risk Obstetrician.

The fifty some year old dark haired woman helped Hanna lay back so she could do an ultrasound to see how the baby was and if anything had changed health wise. Hanna had an ultrasound about every three weeks which was a lot more frequent then with her other pregnancies.

"Very active today." She noted as Hanna and Caleb watched baby number four bounce around on the screen.

"I think I am feeling it move around now." Hanna stated as she watched her energetic child.

"That could be possible. After each subsequent pregnancy, a mother can start noticing things faster." Dr. Nesseti replied. "You are sixteen weeks now and I could check baby's gender if you'd like."

"Nope." Caleb replied quickly. "All our kids have been surprises." He smiled down at Hanna who was smitten that she didn't have to convince her husband to not look.

"That's neat." Dr. Nesseti smiled. "You have two girls right?"

"Three." Hanna interjected quickly.

"Trying for that boy?" She laughed.

"Just a healthy baby." Caleb replied.

"Maybe I could get a mama's boy then? My girls are such Daddies girls!" Hanna scoffed sarcastically.

"Well, baby looks healthy and is right on track as of now." Dr Nesseti stated handing Hanna a wad of paper towels to clean the ultrasound gel off her pelvis. "I will print off some photos to take home to your girls."

"Great." Caleb took the scroll of photos as he grabbed Hanna's hand and exited the hospital. Afterwards, Caleb and Hanna went to a Dinner for a bit and had lunch. Mr. River's dropped back his wife at home just in time for Megan and Spencer to arrive.

"Hey Han." Both girls greeted the pregnant girl on the sofa. They exchanged hugs and Hanna placed her hands on Megan's microscopic bump.

"I still can't believe there are twins in here!" she smiled widely.

"Oh here." Spencer mentioned pulling some black and white images out of her purse.

"I see the two blobs!" Hanna laughed handing back the prints. "I swear this one just looked like that and now it's getting so big."

"You had another appointment today didn't you?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, I'm sixteen weeks now."

"And you are feeling better and everything looks good?" Spencer added.

"Yes, I feel a lot better. I didn't have quite as bad morning sickness with Piper and I was hoping this one would be a little better. The doctor actually said she could tell the gender of this baby already."

"So are you?" Megan asked throwing her long legs on to the coffee table.

"No. Caleb is the one who actually told her that we always wait." Hanna's face lit up as she recalled the sweet moment.

"Toby and I are definitely finding out whenever we can."

"Oh, good!" Megan smiled at the wise one.

"How have you been feeling Megan?" Hanna asked her friend.

"Well, besides being shocked that I am growing two human babies, I still feel basically the same as before."

"That's great. How did everyone react during the first ultrasound?"

"Well, I brought Justin and Toby and Spencer were there of course. We knew that the IVF had taken and I was pregnant. We just didn't know that both embryo's had implanted." She remarked.

"Toby and I were both super excited. I mean, I am a little nervous to have two at once but I am just in awe that I get two cool little people out of this. And to have one of my best friends carry them is more then I could ever ask for. Love you Megan." Spencer beamed over to her friend.

"Love you too!" she smiled for a little bit. "If anything, this kids will have a very bold vocabulary when they come out." She laughed a little.

"We hope they soak up some of your humor too." Spencer winked at Megan.

"Ah! I am so, so happy I have someone to be pregnant with this time!" Hanna remarked.

"We were pregnant for like a few weeks together when you had Paisley.

"Yeah, but either of us even knew." Hanna smirked. "Poor little Piper won't have a playmate her age."

"She could have if Aria would have stayed. I miss her so much already!" Spencer frowned.

"I know, having baby Tallen here made me so excited to get this one here." Hanna said as she rubbed her belly.

"How is your friend Emily doing now?" Megan piped up.

"She only has a few months to go. Baby Lenox Fields." Spencer smiled.

"Ah, I love that!" Hanna added.

"Have you been thinking of any names?" Spencer replied. "I am assuming it will be a P name."

"I am totally cursing myself out for doing that!" she added with an eye roll. "Caleb and I can not agree on any names. It may actually end up being Peanut Rivers." She sighed as Megan and Spencer laughed.

"Penelope?" Hanna's face twisted up into a dirty look.

"Presley?" Megan added to the list.

"That sounds too much like Paisley, I already can't keep them straight. Ugh." Hanna frowned.

"Well, you got a little time. Just figure something out before you name it Peanut. Poor dang kid." Megan smirked sarcastically.

"I will try my best."

"What about you Spencer? Any idea's for these two?"

"Uh, I will need to see them first and then decide. That's how Toby and I named Charlotte. I liked Tabitha a lot but when she was born, I just thought she was more of a Charlotte." Spence paused for a moment. "Toby and I actually would love Megan to name on of the twins."

"Really?" Megan looked shocked. "You trust me to name one?"

"Of course! I trust you to carry them; I want you to name one!" Spencer quickly added.

"I would be honored!"

"Great, get to thinking little lady!" Spencer stated with sincerity. She and Toby were still in awe of Megan's generous offer to bring their children into the world.

Authors Note: Hey Pretty Little Readers. Oh Babies! Babies galore. Thank you all so very much for reading and reviewing. Reading all your sweet comments just gives me the extra push to want to write and create more. I know I had a comment asking me to update my other fic. That one is more of a process for me than this one. I can just freely think of what I want and have pretty much a free creativity pass for this story and that one I have to be more conscience of keeping with the happenings of the storyline on the show. I am working on a chapter though so hold tight. I love writing the kids parts of this fic too. I get so many inspirations from my nieces and nephews. It makes it so much fun to write. I have a clear picture of the River's girls in my mind when I work on their parts. I had a few ask me if I was going to make the last Rivers baby a boy or girl as well. To be honest, I haven't decided yet what I will have it be. I can see a storyline for both genders so I just have to pick which one I like the best and make it happen. I do have the genders of Spencer and Toby's twins picked out though.


	12. Chapter 12

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 12

"The Parker and Paisley are so excited!" Caleb smiled as he dropped his keys on the console table in the foyer.

"Your brothers' know that they are only nine and seven and they can't go on all the rides that they can go on." Hanna pressed worriedly about her two oldest daughters' trip to Disneyland with her in laws."

"Yeah, they know. My mom will make sure they don't barf their guts out." Caleb smirked taking a seat next to his wife's.

"You told your mom how thankful we are for her taking the girls to Disney for their Birthday's right?" Hanna replied after thinking for a little bit.

"She is happy to do it. She knows you can't do anything right now and she wanted to make sure everything was celebrated properly."

"Was Piper really upset?"

Hanna ran her fingers through the sleeping toddler's hair that was passed out in the crook between her and the couch. "There were some alligator tears. I told her Grandma would take her some place special next. I feel bad though, I have missed all our kids' Birthday parties this year." Hanna sighed.

Piper started stirring. "Hello my brown eyed baby."

She buried her head back into Hanna's chest trying to wake up a little more. "Pawka, Paisey?" she questioned looking up at her mom.

"They went bye, bye remember?"

"I know!" Caleb interrupted picking up the two year old. "How about you and I go to the park?"

"I go on slide!" she announced plopping down bye the door trying to put on her sandals.

"I think we should start potty training while the girls are gone." Hanna stated shifting around trying to get comfortable. "And by we, I of course me you."

"Yeah, I think she is ready. It would be nice to only have one in diapers in a few months." Caleb agreed helping Piper put on her shoes to the correct feet.

"Pipes do you want to go to the park or do you want to go to Target and get some big girl stuff?" Piper's eyes lit up at the mention of shopping. She truly was Hanna's daughter.

"I get toys!" she squealed as she ran to the door.

"You two have fun!" Hanna smiled as they shut the door.

***PLL****

About an hour later and Caleb and Piper returned home with their arms full of shopping bags.

"Look Mama!" Piper instructed pulling out all the contents of the Target sack.

"Woah, did Daddy let you get one of everything?" Hanna laughed looking at all Pipers new underwear.

"Toys!" she smiled as Caleb took the bag away from her.

"What's the deal Piper?"

"Go on potty!" she replied a little annoyed.

"Yep, you can get a toy when you go to the bathroom on your potty chair."

"I go now." She announced running down the hall.

"I guess we are starting this today then." Caleb replied as he ran after the bouncing blonde haired baby.

The two year old sat on her pink plastic potty chair for about fifteen minutes of nothing happening.

"Are you sure you have to go baby?" Caleb asked as Pipers eyes got big.

"I go-ed! I go-ed!" she smiled proudly as she stood up to show her dad.

"Good job, princess!" he stated in shock that she actually went her first time trying. "Should you wear one of your new big kid underwear?"

"Yeah!"

"Mama! I go-ed! I go-ed!" she screamed all the way back to the living room digging through the bag to get a toy.

"I wear a Dora!" she squealed pointing to the only garment of clothing she was wearing.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah really!" Caleb affirmed giving his youngest a high five.

"Good job baby!" Hanna clapped excitedly.

"I not baby." Piper corrected her mom. "I big girl."

Hanna made a sad face as Piper ripped her My Little Pony out of the cardboard box it came in. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

Caleb put his hand on her growing midsection. "In a few more months you can change all the dirty diapers you want again." He smiled coyly as she tilted her head to the side.

"Uh, oh." Piper gasped as Hanna covered her mouth with her hand.

"And you can take care of all of those." She replied patting Caleb's knee.

******PLL*****

A few days passed and it was Wednesday again.

"Hey Han." Megan greeted as her and Spencer entered the River's home with snacks in toe.

"Woah, Baby River's sure has popped!" Spencer noticed as her and Megan took their seats in the living room.

"Are you sure you aren't the one having the twins?" Megan smirked as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Haha!" Hanna fake laughed. "Speaking of the twins, were you able to find out yesterday?!"

Megan looked at Spencer who had a deviant smile spread across her face. "In October the Cavanaugh family will be joined by two little boys."

"Oh, I'm so excited for you! Congratulations! I bet Toby is stoked to have sons." The blonde commented.

"We are all thrilled." Spencer's eyes gleamed.

"Man, it is the year of the boys! That leaves some hope for you and Caleb too." Megan mentioned sarcastically.

"Well, you and Emily are having boys and Aria had Tallen this year. Are you a boy?" Hanna questioned rubbing her bump.

"I wouldn't even know what to do with a boy?!" Hanna giggled at the thought of finally having a son.

"Just give them a pile of dirt and they are pretty much set." Megan laughed. "I swear, five minutes after I clean the kid, he is dirty again. But, really, there is nothing better than having a son. His big bear hugs, the cute way his hair curls over his ears before he needs a haircut, how he explains the simple things with such enthusiasm, and tells me I am the best cook in the world. Little boys are pretty great; you will catch on quick Spence. You too Han, if in fact baby River's is of the male variety."

"I may need you to come over to help lasso the little men since you are really the resident expert on rearing baby boys." Spencer explained to Megan.

"Oh no! Aunt Megan only provides temporary housing and fun activities and loads them up on sugar! Mommy has to be the one to tell them 'no' when they pee in the house plants." The brunette laughed as Spencer squeezed her eyes shut.

"That's fair I guess."

"It is really clean around here by the way." Megan noted looking around the living room that was normally covered in a plethora of pink toys, games, and books.

"The girls are in Disneyland with Caleb's family still. They are having a blast, I'm sure they will be super bummed to come back home." She snorted. "I really miss them though. It is too quiet around here."

"They took all three?" Spencer questioned amazed.

"No, just the older two since we really couldn't do anything big for their Birthday's this year. Piper is still going to my moms. She actually started potty training last weekend!"

"How is that going?" Megan asked digging through her purse for her water bottle.

"Pretty good minus the whole number two part of the deal. That might take a little bit." Hanna shook her head. "Hopefully she gets it before this one comes."

"Yeah, two in diapers would suck." Megan commented before thinking about what she was saying.

"Thanks Megan." Spencer scoffed.

"Well, I mean, shit. Sorry Spencer." She laughed.

Hanna's faced grimaced as she felt a weird uncomfortable sensation. She stood up and left to go to the bathroom.

"Doing ok Han?" Megan questioned sitting up as the blonde sat back down at her spot.

"I think so." She replied meekly. "I just all of a sudden feel a little off, the baby hasn't been very active for awhile either and I just ate a huge brownie."

"Do you think you should go in and get checked out? I could swing by the office and pick up Caleb." Spencer offered as Hanna clicked away on her phone. "Yeah, that probably isn't a bad idea."

The three girls got in Spencer's SUV as they headed north towards Caleb and Toby's office building. Caleb met Spencer in the parking lot and helped his wife to his car.

"Hey babe, how are you doing?" he questioned nervously as he backed up.

"I'm worried." She replied under her breath as her husband sped to the hospital.

"Have you called Dr. Nesseti yet?"

"Yeah, she agreed that she wanted to check me over."

The couple arrived at Hanna's Ob/Gyns office which was attached to the west wing of the hospital.

"Alright Hanna." Doctor Nesseti's nurse, Taylor, started as soon as she finished taking the young mom's vitals. "Dr. N is finishing up with another patient and she will be right in, hold tight." She smiled sweetly as she grabbed the clipboard and exited the exam room.

"Mom say's the girls are having a blast. They road Space Mountain for like five hours today." Caleb mentioned trying to distract Hanna.

"Hanna." The doctor called knocking before she entered. "Ok, we had some concerns about fetal movement?"

"Yes. I also have had some weird pressure and cramping."

"Let's take a look." Dr Nesseti announced turning on the ultrasound machine.

The next few moments were about as brutal as when Hanna was waiting to see if she had miscarried or not. The physician glided the wand around watching the screen meticulously.

"I am seeing some fetal distress; baby isn't as active and I'm getting a low heart rate."

"What does that mean?" Caleb jumped in anxiously.

"The low lying placenta may have slipped further down causing less oxygen and blood flow to the baby. I am going to consult with my partner Dr. Oxford and see if we should be prepping for an early delivery."

Caleb's face fell, "Like how early?"

The mid fifty year old paused for a moment. "Well, possibly as early as tonight."

"What?!" Hanna shrieked as a knee jerk reaction. "I am only twenty nine weeks along!"

"It might be a better option to deliver early then to keep the baby in an environment that isn't promoting growth."

Hanna covered her eyes as she began to sob loudly.

"I am going to have Taylor have you admitted in the Labor and Delivery wing while I go over everything with Dr. Oxford. We will closely monitor you and the baby. Try to keep as calm as possible." The sage woman stated exiting the room.

Taylor came promptly and wheeled Hanna to the Delivery Unit where she and Caleb sat for about twenty minutes until their doctor greeted them again.  
"Alright Hanna, I after my consultation, Dr. Oxford and I both agree it is better to get the baby here soon rather than later. I ordered a set of steroids we will give you intravenously here in ten minutes. The steroids will help speed up the development of the baby's lungs. At 6am we will get you prepped for a c-section."

Caleb had Hanna's fingers tightly interwoven with his as they listened to what would be transpiring in the next few hours.

"For delivery, I will have my team there, along with the anesthetist who will administer your spinal block. We will also have our NICU team there as well."

Hanna let out a sigh and a terrified facial expression as the doctor continued.

"Even though we are giving you steroids to help with lung development, the baby will most likely need some assistance being almost a month and a half early."

Hanna nodded her head as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"You did the right thing coming here Hanna. We have a quite a few hurdles to jump through still, but getting baby River's here as soon as possible is critical. I will be in and out through out the night to make sure everything we are kind of staying the same for now ok?"

The couple nodded as Caleb pulled Hanna over kissing her cheek. They were in for a long night.

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers. I can't believe I'm already to chapter 12. Crazy! I thought I'd finish this up in honor of our PLL day! Weeeee hooooo! It is kind of an intense chapter. Hope you enjoy!-Brostow


	13. Chapter 13

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 13

Ashley and Ted raced down to Saint John's Medical Center shortly after their daughter was admitted to the L&D Unit.

The older couple checked in and softly knocked on the door to Hanna's private room. It was now earlier in the evening and way past little Piper's bed time. Ted held the zonked out two year old on his shoulder where a little drool spot was now forming.

"Oh." Hanna sighed emotionally as they entered the sterile white room.

"She played with Grandma in the sprinklers today. How ya feeling kiddo?" Ted questioned as Ashley knelt down giving her daughter a hug.

Hanna sniffled wiping her eyes a little. "Nervous." Caleb was sitting on the side of his wife's hospital bed holding her hand like any good husband would do.

"Tanya from Church had her son here last year, he was born early too. She said they are really the best and will take great care of you and baby Rivers." Ashley stated trying to soothe Hanna's nerves.

"I spoke with Pastor Harris and he is going to say a prayer at tonight's mid-week's service." Ted added.

"Thank you both." Caleb smiled sincerely.

Piper's eyes started fluttering as she was waking up a little. She didn't know where she was at and it scared her causing her to start crying.

"Here." Caleb gestured holding his arms out and the small blonde haired toddler reached out for her daddy.

"It's ok Pipes, we are just at the Hospital with Mommy."

"I want a hug." Hanna added as Caleb went to pass her to her mother. Caleb gently set her beside her mom, where she curled into her chest. "Hi baby. This is just what mommy needed." She smiled closing her eyes as a few tears fell.

"Have you heard from Claudia?" Ashley asked as Ted glanced nervously back at his wife.

"Yes, girls had a blast. They should be back home by tomorrow afternoon."

"Good. Ted and I can watch them all, you know." The redhead offered right away.

"I would really like you guys here." Hanna added softly. Piper had fallen back asleep again with the comfort of her mom as she was balled up into her side.

"Would you like me to call, Spencer and Toby?" Caleb added as Hanna shook her head. "Please?"

"Hello." Another nurse entered in her turquoise scrubs pulling the curtain over.

Ashley moved over to the side of the bed letting Hanna give Piper a kiss and say goodbye before leaving the room with Ted.

"My name is Emily, we just had a shift change. I will be taking care of you until delivery now." The thirty year old mentioned as she moved around the room looking at all the monitors and stats. Hanna smiled when she heard her name was Emily. It gave her some weird small piece of comfort.

"It looks like everything is pretty stable right now, I am going to let Dr. Nesseti know and as long as things don't change, we will still keep surgery time for tomorrow morning." The nurse with the braided black hair announced taking a seat in the circular chair next to Hanna's bed. "How are we doing? Can I get you anymore pillows or blankets? Do you have any questions about what might go on tomorrow?"

The blonde laying in a mound of white hospital linens looked over to Caleb. "Probably just about the baby." She exhaled being a selfless mother.

"Well, you are at almost thirty weeks gestation. Baby's at that period generally won't be strong enough to get the suck, swallow aspect of feeding so," she paused for a moment looking over the charts, "Do we know baby's gender?" she added whilst glancing.

Caleb cleared his throat, "No. We want the surprise."

Emily continued as she finished up looking at the notes. "Baby River's may need a feeding tube. He or She may also need some assistance breathing for the first few weeks as well. The baby will be taken by the NICU team immediately after delivery and assessed as to what kind of distress she or he is facing at that time. We have one of the most comprehensive Neonatal teams in California and they will do everything to stabilize baby River's as soon as they can do so. It looks like Dr. Gehrill will be the doc from the NICU. He will meet you tomorrow before delivery prep and answer all your questions.

"Thank you." Caleb mumbled rubbing his hand up the back on his head.

"Hanna, you do know that you aren't permitted to eat or drink anything until after surgery tomorrow morning, ok?" Emily wrapped up the conversation as her pager was going off. "I will be back to check on you."

The twenty seven year olds were left alone again as their ears buzzed from all the information the nurse had just saturated them with. Never in a million years did Hanna and Caleb imagine themselves before thirty about to have their fourth child. Life had been very busy and chaotic for them up to this point but both were confident about how they felt about the girls. Hanna and Caleb had an unprecedented, undying love for one another that was proven way before they ever referred to themselves as 'Mommy' or 'Daddy.' It was there in the first moments when Caleb laid eyes on the (then) long blonde haired, blue eyed, smart ass teenager that took a seat next to him in detention. Having the triple P's brought them even closer as a couple and solidified their love into something both had dreamed about ever since they were kids themselves. They were a family. No matter how tough things would get, they would pull through. Now more then ever they were depending on their love to see them through this crisis.

Caleb placed his hand on Hanna's stomach like he normally did every evening after the kids had gone to bed.

Hanna pressed her head on to Caleb's strong muscular shoulder. "I like Peyton."

Caleb's eyebrows perked up to the new name suggestion. They had talked a little about names when Hanna first found out she was pregnant but after the bleeding scare, they didn't discuss what they would call the new addition.

"It works for a girl or a boy."

Caleb started rubbing small circles on Hanna's bump. "Are you ready to meet us in a few hours, Peyton?" he questioned as he suddenly felt a few small jabs.

"Hey, I think it likes its name." He smirked bending over giving Hanna a kiss.

 **Authors Note:** Hey my Pretty Little Readers! Tonight's episode was good, I feel like we are kind of on track for getting some answers as to whom 'A' is. So, supposedly Charles is dead now? That would make Charles not 'A' then? He has got to still be alive! I am so confused. I just have no freaking clue. Mr. D said that Charlie was 15mo older than Jason, so they aren't twins. Why is all this re-occuring twin shit happening then? Why so many twins in the story lines? Bethany Young has to be "Charles" whoever the fuck she is. It just makes sense. My mind can't handle this anymore. Did anyone get the hint that was thrown out there about Mrs. D's sister knowing and spending time with Charles? Emily said she died when they were in the 10th grade. Is that not the time that Toby's Mom was pushed off the roof at Radley? Could it be Charles (Bethany/Sarah Harvey chick) pushed her off (Toby's Mom) and that's why Sarah is always on the roof? All I do know, is Jason D was looking extra fine this evening. For real, how old is Drew VanAcker and can a girl get his number? Hahahahaha! Moving on, I was so blown away by all the love this story keeps getting so I decided to stay up and write this little chapter to show my appreciation. Next chapter will be the baby chapter and I am still torn as to what baby River's will be. You all are more than welcome to offer up suggestions because I am always looking for new ideas. Thank you, thank you for all the love! Hope you all had as wonderful of a Tuesday as I did. -BroStow


	14. Chapter 14

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 14

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers. I did take awhile to write this chapter but I did so because I really needed to take a few moments to educate myself on this whole scenario. I'm one of those readers who get super pissed if I see a blatant error when reading a story. I have never had a baby so the knowledge I have obtained from birth was from my sisters and friends and whatever I have read about it. I really didn't have an extensive knowledge on cesarean births, so I watched a few online and read some health journals so this chapter would be worth your time. As for the gender, I tallied up the last set of comments I had to make the choice. As it turns out, both boy and girl were tied up so I just made the final call. Enjoy. –Brostow

The faint beeping of the machines and smell of disinfectant pierced the new mother-to be as she lays stiff on the operating table. A small turquoise curtain was draped between her and the large staff of nurses and doctors who would be performing this delicate surgery. She held completely still waiting for Caleb to be able to join her.

"Hey Babe." Caleb greeted as he sat on a small swivel stool next to his wife's head. He was dressed head to toe like the medical personnel in the room with a set of full scrubs, booties, hair net and face mask to keep the surgery room as sterile as possible. He removed the face mask and gave Hanna a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Hanna, we are going to begin now. You will feel pressure and tugging but you shouldn't feel any sharp pains, ok?" Dr. Nesseti stated perched above the curtain. Hanna shook her head and shortly the Doctor disappeared.

Doctor Nessti and the nurses spoke as they passed equipment back and forth as Hanna could definitely tell there was major jostling of her middle going on.

"Alright Dad, if you are ready." Nurse Emily called over for Caleb to watch his fourth and final child being brought into the world.

Hanna was now experiencing a lot of pressure as the doctor had made the incision and was un-wedging the baby from under her pelvis.

"Wahhhhh."

A very small, yet audible cry was heard as baby River's was finally born. Even though Caleb's face was covered by a medical mask, Hanna could still see he was grinning ear to ear.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Nesseti announced as the tiny baby was passed over to NICU staff that began assessing the little girl right away. Hanna's eyes filled with tears and they began streaming down her face. She was relieved and still terrified at the same time. Hanna was now a mom to four little girls.

Caleb sat back down giving Hanna another kiss on the lips. "She is perfect." He noted.

"Is she ok?" she frowned worriedly waiting for a response.

"They are working on her now." Caleb informed her gently stroking her cheek.

"Hi, my name is Amanda." One of the nurses on the NICU team greeted the couple.

"We are going to take baby River's up to the NICU. She weighs 2.9oz and is 15.3" long, so that is pretty good for a preemie at her gestation, but as expected, she needs some assistance with breathing. We will let you meet her here for a second, and then we need to get her upstairs, ok?"

Another nurse with the NICU team rolled the incubator over to Hanna and Caleb and took the little infant out and let Hanna and Caleb gave her a quick kiss before they exited down the hall.

"Oh my god, she is so small." Hanna sighed as the waterworks continued.

"She is, but she is a fighter just like her mom." Caleb smirked at his wife lovingly blotting her cheeks with a tissue.

"Alright, Dad. I am going to have you step outside as we finish up in here. Hanna will be in recovery in room 32B in probably twenty minutes or so." Nurse Emily prompted the new dad.

Caleb gave Hanna one more kiss. "You did great babe, I'm so proud of you. I will see you in a little bit."

Caleb exited the surgery area and made his way to the waiting room which was now full of friends and family. Everyone stood up and gave the new daddy a quick congratulatory hug.

"Where are the girls?" he asked as he embraced Spencer.

"Toby has them." She replied quickly.

"So…" Ashley butted in.

"It's another girl!" He announced with a toothy grin. "She weighs 2lbs 9oz, 15.3" long, she has a little bit of light colored hair but we didn't get to see her for that long." Caleb stated pulling out his phone to show the crowd a picture he took quickly before she was whisked away.

"She is gorgeous." Claudia smiled proudly at her son.

"We have a journey ahead of us." Caleb exhaled.

"How is Hanna?" Ashley piped in.

"She was amazing. They are just finishing up with her right now and she can have visitors in about an hour or so after she checks into recovery."

Spencer chimed in again as Caleb's phone was passed around for everyone to get a good glimpse of the fourth River's beauty.

Megan smiled handing the device back to Caleb. "Does she have a name yet?"

"She does, but Hanna wants to tell the girls first."

"That's so precious." Megan replied teary-eyed earning a weird glance from Spencer.

"Hormones." She laughed.

"Do you know when you want me to bring the girls up, or.." Spencer added not quite sure how the day was going to take place.

"Well, they won't be able to see the baby for quite awhile. The NICU won't allow any visitors under eighteen. As soon as she is stable, hopefully Hanna and I can get in there. Hanna does want to see the kids though."

Ted looked over to Ashley before interjecting. "We are close anyways. Ashley and I could get the girls from the Cavanaugh house and bring them up around noon."

"That would be great, thank you Ted."

"Hello." A nurse in turquoise scrubs entered the waiting area. "Sorry to interrupt, but Mrs. Rivers is asking for you."

"I've got to go. Give a big kiss to Hanna and tell her we will be back as soon as she is allowed visitors." Ashley spoke as she gave her son-in-law another hug.

"Hey, babe. How are you doing?" Caleb whispered as he set next to Hanna who was fully reclined with a pile of bedding on her. Her teeth were chattering and her lips were a pale blue. Caleb moved up right next to her and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Doctor Nesseti said this is a normal reaction." She chattered trying not to worry Caleb any worse.

"Are you in pain?"

The blonde shook her head softly. Caleb left the room to flag down a nurse.

"Hi, Hanna. It looks like we do have some pain meds going here, your spinal block is starting to wear off. We ask you to give it a little bit for the relief to kick in before we give you anymore." A twenty something year old nurse with red hair pulled back into a messy bun soothed. "My name is Heidi and I will check back in like ten minutes to see how you're doing, ok?"

"How is she?" Hanna mumbled over to Caleb as soon as Heidi left the room.

"Someone from NICU should be here soon." Caleb stated looking down at his watch. It had been over an hour since their little girl had entered the world.

Heidi came back as promised checking Hanna's stats. "Are you still experiencing pain?"

The color was now returning to Hanna's face and her teeth had stopped chattering tremendously. "Yeah, it's getting there."

"Ok, I'm going to give you some more Toradol." She mentioned as she took out the needle and injected it into Hanna's IV. "In about 10-15 minutes you should be a whole lot more comfortable."

"Thanks." She slurred trying to keep her eyes open. Caleb let her doze off until about thirty minutes later when the Doctor from NICU arrived. Doctor Gehrill informed Hanna and Caleb that baby River's was now stable. He explained how her veins were so small that most of her IV's and tubes were placed on her head which would also be beneficial for when she gets a little stronger so she isn't pulling them out. Baby River's also had a breathing tube and a feeding tube in at the present moment. All this information was overwhelming to the young couple but they knew their daughter was in the best possible hands she could be in at the moment.

"Does baby River's have a name?" Dr. Gehrill asked in his thick accent.

"Peyton Grace Rivers. You like that, right?" Hanna questioned Caleb about the name they had picked out the night before.

"Perfect." The Doctor stated scribbling the name down as Caleb nodded.

"When can we see her?"

"Everything is clear on my end, I will go check with your nurse."

What seemed like a lifetime passed, and Hanna's nurse Heidi entered the room again. "Are you ready to go see your baby?" she smiled pulling the IVs and monitors off the carts and placing them on the bed next to Hanna while she wheeled her upstairs.

Hanna was just allowed to slightly sit up in her hospital bed before the group entered the NICU. She kind of felt like she might pass out, but kept all that to herself because she wanted to see Peyton so bad. Entering the NICU was different then any other wing in the hospital. It was sobering seeing all the tiny, fragile infants that were desperately fighting for their lives.

A smiley nurse greeted the couple beside Peyton's isolate.

"We can't take her out right now, but we encourage you to talk to her and touch her. She will recognize your voices."

Caleb reached his hand through the circular hole and ever so gently stroked his newborns little fuzzy back.

"Hey, baby girl. Daddy is here. You are such a strong girl." He spoke softly as tears formed in his eyes.

Hanna then reached her hand in and did the same. "Your big sister's are going to be so excited to meet you." Peyton kind of moved her head towards the direction in which Hanna was speaking.

"See, she recognizes your voice Han." Caleb smiled.

"Mommy loves you, Peanut Peyton."


	15. Chapter 15

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 15

"How are my girls?" Caleb smiled as Ashley brought in Parker, Paisley and Piper.

"I got to meet Minnie Mouse!" Paisley burst out of excitement.

"Me, Minnie!" Piper stated holding up a plush toy she had gotten from her Grandma in consolation for not getting to come on the Birthday trip.

"Come here I missed my girls!" Hanna announced holding out her arms as they ran over to her to give her hugs. Piper went to climb on her lap.

"No, sweetie!" Caleb remarked as he pulled her down. "Mommy has an owie on her tummy."

Paisley looked worried at her. "I have an owie on my stomach from the baby being born, but I will be ok. I don't know if Grandma told you this or not, but you have a new baby sister that Daddy and I named Peyton Grace." Hanna smiled running her fingers through Paisley's hair who was sitting next to her.

"Where is she?" Parker asked looking around the room.

"Well, remember when we told you that the baby was supposed to be born around Halloween time?" Caleb asked as the two older girls shook their heads. "She decided to be born early."

"Like me?" Parker asked knowing she was also born prematurely.

"Yes Parker, but she decide to come a lot earlier than you did and she still needs a couple more weeks to grow big and strong before we can bring her home to our house." Caleb finished looking at his wife.

"She has to stay in a special room in the hospital for little babies until she can go home." Hanna added to her curious kids.

"So we can't hold her?" Paisley asked looking up sadly at her mom.

"No sweetie."

"I have some video of her though." Caleb remembered pulling out his phone. All three girls peered at the screen of the video recorder.

"Baby has owie!" Piper pointed to the footage.

"Peyton does have some tubes and machines and that's to help her get big so she can go home."

"So she will live at the hospital?" Parker frowned sadly.

"Hopefully for only a few weeks and then she came come home."

"She is sooooo tiny!" Paisley remarked. "Can I hold her when she lives at home?"

Caleb laughed at his daughters enthusiasm. "Absolutely!"

Ashley came back about twenty minutes later when she knew the girls would start getting restless again.

"Grandma, guess what?" Paisley stated as Ashley re-entered the room.

"What?" she teased back.

"I have a new baby sister who lives in a fish tank!" she shrieked as she ran into her Grandmothers arms. "It's ok, when she grows she can live at our house."

Caleb and Hanna looked at each other and giggled a little at their seven year olds perception of everything that was happening.

"She's so cute, isn't she, Paisley?" Ashley remarked.

"I love her." She nodded grabbing Pipers hand.

"Alright, Say goodbye to your parents." Ashley prodded as girls gave Caleb and Hanna parting love.

"So you have to stay here, too?" Parker asked as she was giving her Mom a hug.

"No, Daddy and I will be home in a few days." Hanna stated sadly as Caleb grabbed Piper to help Ashley take the kids back to her car. She was caught in a guilty feeling of not being able to be with Parker, Paisley and Piper and the thought of having to leave her fragile little Peyton here at the hospital in a few days.

Caleb shortly returned giving Hanna a kiss and taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"We have thee most amazing children." She whispered grabbing his hand.

*****HOAMII******

The week flew by and after a few days Hanna was discharged and medically ready to go home, even thought she wasn't ready to leave Peyton yet. She and Caleb went everyday and spent time with the newest addition to their family, cuddling the tiny precious infant.

"You are growing." Hanna cooed as a nurse placed the tiny infant on her mother's bare chest for some Kangaroo care. Peyton slowly but surely snuggled in, opening her eyes slightly.

"I've never seen her eyes open!" Hanna squealed excitedly over to Caleb in the chair next to hers.

"Oh, Piper is going to be pissed." Caleb chuckled looking into Peyton's eyes.

"What, why?" Hanna gasped trying to move her head to get a better view.

"Piper is the only one who got my eye color." He stated with a smile.

"My chocolate eyed lovies are just as beautiful as my blue eyed ones." She smiled not taking her eyes off Peyton's bright blue eyes.

"We are not capable of making ugly children." She laughed as Caleb shook his head.

"Oh Han." He exhaled in a sigh.

"Its true huh, my girls are pretty, pretty princess." Hanna replied in a sing song voice gently patting Peyton's back.

"Alright, I want a turn." Caleb mentioned unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Kangaroo care was skin to skin contact that parents of premies could participate in that gave the infants a therapeutic response that fostered growth and healing for the babies.

The tiny thirty weaker spent most of the day asleep still and dozed back off as soon as Caleb snuggled her in tight.

"She already is a daddy's girl." He smirked over at his wife. Hanna always acted annoyed but secretly she loved that her daughters had such a strong bond with their dad. Something she wished she had.

"Well, that was inevitable." Hanna sighed.

"Speaking of the others, your big sisters colored you some pictures." Hanna smiled as she retrieved them from her purse.

"I can hang those up for you." Carrie, one of the nurses added as she left to the office to grab some tape. Peyton had a few stuffed animals on her isolate and the wall behind it was covered in cards and pictures from the River's family and friends.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's about that time." Carrie prodded looking at her wrist watch.

"We will be back tomorrow." Caleb whispered giving Peyton a kiss on the cheek. Hanna did the same, tearing up like she did everyday before they left the hospital.

Caleb grabbed her hand as they walked back to their SUV. "Pretty soon, we will get to take her home babe."

"I know." She sighed. "Just not soon enough."

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers! Happy 4th of July Weekend! I've been really busy again. I got a new job and summer classes so I don't have a lot of extra time anymore. I thought I'd update since I had today off though. I was super pumped because I was like, oh tomorrow is Monday! That means PLL is close. Then I remembered those bastards won't have a new episode on Tuesday! Grrrrr. It was so flipping good last week too! Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Lots of Loves.-Brostow


	16. Chapter 16

Hanging on a Moment II

Chapter 16

"Em, the girls are upstairs." Spencer mentioned to the curly haired, brown eyed little boy as he ran up the looming staircase to re-unit with his friends.

"Hello, you two!" Hanna smiled as Spencer and Aria entered her kitchen.

Aria moved her green eyed boy to her hip and gave the blonde a quick hug.

"You are getting to be such a big boy!" Hanna cooed at her friends chubby six month old who had mounds of dark hair and pouty lips like his momma. "I'm so glad you could come for a visit."

"How is little Peyton doing?" Aria asked as she placed her Tallen on the play gym on the floor.

"Good. She graduated from her isolate to an open air cradle now. She still is on oxygen but is up to a whopping four pounds two ounces. We just have to gain that last pound, get off oxygen and pass the car seat test and she can finally come home." Hanna smiled taking out her phone and showing the small dark haired girl photos of her pocket sized princess.

"That is great Han, she is a dol- adorable." Aria sputtered not wanting to refer to her friend's new child as the creepy toy her former friend used to torture them with.

"Speaking of freaking adorable, Emily and Alesandra's baby, too!" Spencer gasped."Little Lenox Wayne Fields, already a heartbreaker!"

"Did you see how much he weighed?" Aria shrieked. "Nine pounds one ounce!" she reiterated with big eyes.

"Hell no!" Hanna muttered lowly.

"She did it without drugs too." Spencer added with furrowed eyebrows acting as if the thought of birthing that big of a child actually caused her pain.

Aria chuckled, "Of course she did."

"How is Megan doing, Spence?" Aria questioned glancing down at her son who was gnawing at a rubbery teething toy.

"Miserable." Spencer frowned sadly. "Now, I know what guys must feel like after they get a girl pregnant. I feel so guilty. Like, I did this to you."

Both Hanna and Aria laughed.

"I need to do something really big for her after these babies are born." She added.

"Like a tummy tuck?" Aria mentioned sarcastically.

"Ohhhh, can I get one too?" Hanna smiled patting her fuller middle that once housed all four of her kids.

"No, I am not buying her plastic surgery." Spencer scoffed at the suggestion. "How do you say thank you to someone for literally having your kids?!"

"What about a trip for her, Justin and Em to Hawaii?" Aria piped up after seeing a postcard from Emily's wedding on the River's fridge.

"That is actually a really good idea. It would be relaxing for everyone; poor Em and Justin have gone through a lot too." Spencer thought out loud scrolling through her phone for travel packages.

"Where is that sass-a-frass today?" Hanna mentioned looking to Spencer.

"She is really uncomfortable and tired, so she's at home. Em is hanging out at our place for the week." She replied as she kept looking.

"Full house then!"

"Yes, we love visiting Auntie Spence, don't we?" Aria cooed at her son who was profusely drooling.

"We love having everyone." Spencer didn't miss a beat even though she was currently preoccupied with her phone.

Hanna squatted down picking up the chunky boy. "Are you getting more teeth Mr?" she asked trying to peer in the baby's mouth.

"Oh yes. Two of them." Aria replied wiping the corners of his mouth with his bib.

Hanna glanced down at the floor for a moment. Seeing all of her friends' new healthy babies at home was bitter sweet for her. Hanna was definitely happy for them, but she wanted nothing more than her sweet little girl to be at home with the rest of her family. Hopefully soon, "Peanut Pey" as the family called her, would get to meet her sisters.

"How are you holding up Han?" Aria asked as Tallen reached out his arms for his mommy to take him back.

The blonde shook her head with a slight smile. "Just keeping busy until she gets here. I've been home mostly with the girls. Thank God I hired Davis just before I found out I was pregnant again."

Spencer nodded her head in agreement. "He isn't bad to look at either." She smirked taking a drink from the brimming glass in front of her.

"You know what, he is single too!" Hanna remembered looking at Aria who immediately had a worried expression on her face.

"No, I have Tallen and my divorce was just finalized." She mumbled as Tallen chomped on her finger.

"So…" Spencer added quickly.

"Guys, I don't even live here, I live in Philly." She exhaled thinking of more excuses.

"God Aria, it would just be one date." Hanna huffed with a smirk.

"You should live here thought." Spencer mentioned as the corners of her mouth perked up. "Wouldn't that be fun?" the brunette joked to Hanna setting her phone on the grey marble counter tops.

"I don't know…" Aria looked down at her son as Hanna began clicking away on her phone.

"Too late!" she smiled as her phone buzzed in her palm. "You and Davis have a date on Saturday at the Grada."

"Oh, I will watch Tallen!" Spencer jumped in leaving the small one with no excuses.

Aria shook her head laughing a little. "I guess I have a date than."

 _ **Authors Note**_ : Hey Pretty Readers, in consolation for not getting a new episode tomorrow, I give you this. Haha! What a crazy day I just had. Reading all your sweet comments def made my day better. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Peanut Pey should be joining the fam here soon so look out for that. Have a wonderful week lovies.-BroStow


	17. Chapter 17

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 17

"What do you think?" Hanna asked holding up two very small outfits in front of her oldest daughters who were sitting at the end of her bed.

"I like the bumble bee one!" Paisley replied pointing to the little yellow onsie.

"No, I don't think that either of them are right." Parker exhaled with a grim expression.

Paisley looked at her older sister and quickly changed her mind. "Yeah, the bee is cute but Peyton needs something cuter."

"Girls, we have to be at the hospital in an hour!" Hanna gasped looking at both of the tiny clothes in her hands.

"We could make a quick stop." Parker mentioned putting her hand on her hip.

"Alright, alright! If we are making a pit stop you ladies better move." Hanna instructed shooing the two brunettes out of her room and into the family's SUV.

Everyone in the River's family was beyond ecstatic today, because after almost seven long weeks, baby Peyton was finally ready to go home. The day started off as any normal day until a nurse from the NICU called to let Hanna and Caleb know that their daughter had passed her car seat test and would be discharged from the hospital at one in the afternoon. The morning was spent getting the last few things ready for baby Peyton's home coming and Hanna trying to mental prepare herself what it would be like to have four kids running around the house.

Hanna emerged from the NICU with Peyton strapped in her seat all ready for the car ride home.

"Oh!" Parker and Paisley cooed as Hanna rounded the corner of the lobby with her three kids and husband waiting for her.

Caleb held Piper as Parker and Paisley clamored around the new baby.

"You guys are right; this is the perfect outfit for her." Hanna smiled as they softly touched her hands. Caleb grinned at the smallest River's girl in her sleeper that read _'Cutest little Sister ever._ '

"See Daddy, we were right." Parker turned back to her Dad who shook his head.

"Man, she looks really small in that thing." Caleb noted to his wife.

"Can I hold her?" Paisley pleaded.

"How about we go home first, it's too germy here." Hanna smiled to her eager daughters.

The car ride went about as well as expected. Caleb had to stop twice on the short drive home so Hanna could tend to both her youngest children.

"We finally made it." Caleb called out to his family in the back as he pulled into the drive.

"Should we give Peyton the grand tour?" he smiled as he helped everyone out of the back of vehicle.

"Yeah!" Paisley smiled as they entered the house and Caleb un-snapped the fragile new baby from the seat and followed Parker and Paisley around the house giving Hanna a few minutes to settle down Piper. The tour ended in the living room where the whole family was now together again.

"I get to hold her first." Parker smiled as she took a seat next to her mothers. "I'm the oldest."

"Did you all wash your hands?" Hanna questioned as her kids shook their heads.

Caleb gently placed a sleeping Peyton into his oldest child's arms. Parker was pretty much a pro at baby snuggling these days and knew exactly how to hold and support her new sister's head and neck. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she inspected her sweet little face.

"Is it my turn yet?" Paisley whined.

"We don't need to hurry girls; she is here for forever now." Caleb suggested as he took pictures of the family's first meeting.

"Baby!" Piper pointed looking confused up at her mom.

"Yes, can you say Peyton, Piper?" Hanna asked in a soft voice.

"No." Piper replied laying her head against her moms.

"We may have a little jealousy going on here." Hanna giggled noting Piper's scowl towards the baby.

Paisley grabbed Pipers shoulder, "It's ok Pipes, Mommy and Daddy are going to keep you too." She reminded her sweetly as Piper went to bite her older sister.

"Hey, no, no! We don't bite!" Hanna reminded her as Paisley threw her eyes in her head.

"If you keep trying to bite me, I am going to love Peyton more!" the sassy seven year old snapped furrowing her brows.

"Hey now, we all love each other equally, got it?" Caleb put down the camera taking Peyton.

"Alright Paisers, I'm going to have Mommy help you." Paisley sat on Hanna's lap and reached out her arms for Caleb to place the baby in.

"Good job honey." Hanna cheered.

"I think she is waking up!" Parker noted as the small five pound baby began squirming a little.

"Mom!" Paisley looked back needing help.

"I've got her."

"She sure is loud even though she is small!" Parker stated covering her ears from the wails. Piper came right under Hanna's feet and began crying too. She was pretty overwhelmed by the presence of the new baby.

"Caleb, can you get her I am going to go feed Peyton upstairs."

Mr. River's grabbed Piper and Hanna took Peyton and headed in their separate directions leaving the older girls alone in the living room.

"Is this how it's going to be all the time?" Paisley looked over to Parker with wide eyes.

"God, I hope not." She exhaled grabbing the remote. "Do you want to watch television?"

"What if they forget to feed us?" Paisley continued babbling.

"Mom and Dad are just busy, they need us to help, ok?" Parker snapped at her sister annoyed for not being understanding.

"Maybe we should make dinner?" Paisley replied embarrassed for acting immature.

"What can you cook?"

Paisley thought for a few moments before she spoke. "What about pb&j's?"

A soft knock was heard on the master bedroom door as footsteps of scurrying kids padded down the hall.

"What is this?" Caleb mentioned as he brought back a tv tray with two sandwiches, yogurt cups and cookies.

"This is for a snack. Eat the lunch and then you can have the cookies. You don't have to worry about us. Love, Parker and Paisley." Caleb chuckled quietly bringing it over to Hanna. Paisley was asleep next to her and Peyton was asleep on her chest.

"Awh." She whispered looking over the note from the girls.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought." She sighed.

"Do you think we should call your mom after all?" he asked taking a bite of the cookie despite being told to eat the meal first. Hanna frowned shaking her head. Originally, Caleb and Hanna had asked everyone to not bother them today so they could enjoy Peyton finally getting to be home.

"I'm going to spend some time with the big squirrels and when she wakes up, I will call Ashley." Caleb noted as Hanna gave him the thumbs up.

Hanna and Caleb spent a few days getting to know Peyton better before they had the oldest three come back from Ashley's. Today was the first Wednesday since Peyton had come home and Hanna felt like she needed girl time more than ever.

The new mom was finishing nursing as Megan and Spencer came in.

"Oh hey, don't mind me." She announced grabbing a nearby blanket to cover up.

"Hanna, you know we care less." Spencer replied brashly.

"Oh Honey, you look miserable." Hanna noted as Megan waddled to the oversized chair.

"Thanks Han." She snarked back not amused. "Thirty eight weeks, but who is counting?"

"You are a rock star!" Hanna smiled at her puffy, hugely pregnant friend.

"I can't believe you are ready for visitors already, she just got home like a week ago." Spencer marveled.

"I could use a sanity check." Hanna laughed. "Trust me, in a few weeks, you will understand." She pointed at Megan who had about every throw pillow surrounding her.

"Where are the kids?" Megan asked as she tried to prop her feet up with one of the cushions.

"Caleb took them to the aquarium."

"How has it been?" Spencer asked.

"I'm exhausted, but it's all worth it. Hopefully we get some sort of routine worked out soon. Thank God my husband and mother are amazing!" Hanna stated as she wiggled around to get her top back on.

"Ok, I want to hold her." Spencer smiled as Hanna stood up and handed her Peyton.

"You are sooooo precious." Spencer squealed in her little baby voice as she rubbed small circles on the infants back.

Suddenly the door flew open and Aria made her way to the seat next to Hanna.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" she huffed out of breath setting down her purse. "Oh, Han, you missed a button."

"And where were you?" Spencer interrogated with an arched brow.

Aria fidgeted with her bracelets as she blushed.

"So you and Davis are an item now?" Hanna smirked as she fixed her top.

"I guess you could say that." She replied coyly.

"You don't buy a house and move across the state if you aren't serious about someone." Spencer added.

"It wasn't just for him, come on guys. I got a really good teaching position, and for some silly reason, I wanted to be able to hangout with you knuckle heads more often."

"And your boy toy." Megan replied not opening her eyes.

"Are you even alive?" Aria giggled at the overly pregnant girl who was morphing into the plush chair.

"Spencer's kid's are trying to kill me." She grumbled back.

"I can't wait for them to get here." She cooed at Peyton who had just woken up.

"Me either!" Megan moaned as she struggled to sit upright. "Let me hold Peyton." She commanded and Spencer obliged bringing over the sweet little girl who was swaddled in a purple blanket.

"How many babies can Megan hold?" Aria joked pulling out her phone. "I've got to get a picture of this."

"Can you tell your little friends to get out?" Megan smiled down at Peyton who had her hand wrapped around her finger. "You know all about early eviction, it's not that bad in the real world is it Pey?"

"I get a turn!" Aria stood up and brought the small baby back to the sofa next to Hanna. "Oh, you are soooo tiny! Remember when we thought Parker was so small?" the dark hair girl recalled as she rocked the little baby.

"Parker weighed a pound and a few ounces more at birth than Peyton weighs right now." Hanna spoke leaning over and giving her youngest a kiss on her head.

"Wow, so crazy." Aria mumbled. "Thank God you are here safe and sound."

"Absolutely, now we have to wait on those Cavanaugh twins to get here." Hanna smiled as Spencer rubbed Megan's distended middle.

"I'll drink to that!" Megan cheered.

"Not yet, preggo!" Spencer corrected as everyone laughed.

 **Authors Note:** Heeey Pretty Little Readers! Hope you all are having a great start to your weekend. I feel like I am going to be wrapping up this story soon, all good things must come to an end. I just wanted to Thank each and every one of you that has stopped by and read and/or reviewed my what I have written. I looked at my stats the other day and I had over 2k views! Whaaaat?! That is crazy! I am humbled that even one person would read it let alone thousands! You guys are insane and I heart ya! Here is to a great weekend and it going by fast so we can watch our favorite show on Tuesday! Yay!-Brostow


	18. Chapter 18

Hanging on a Moment Part II

Chapter 18

"You look beautiful." Caleb snaked his arm around Hanna's waist from behind giving her a kiss on the cheek after returning from the office.

"Really?" she exhaled as she pulled away throwing some clothes in the laundry basket. "This is what I was wearing yesterday, I haven't showered in three days, and…" she frowned examining the questionable stain on her shirt. "How long has this been here?"

"Nobody can pull off the _new_ mom look like you though babe." He smirked helping her sort some clothes.

Suddenly Peyton started rustling around in her bouncy seat.

"Here, here, here!" Hanna whispered having Caleb hand her over the baby, who was sure to be starving after a three hour nap.

"We can't wake up big sister, she just fell asleep." Hanna cooed.

"Was she fighting it again today?" Caleb asked as he returned to the huge pile of laundry his wife was trying to sort.

"Oh yes. Mama even has a battle scar!" she mentioned holding up her arm with little teeth marks.

"We have got to stop her from doing that!" Caleb grunted shaking his head. "She got Paisley the other day, it was really bad too. She was going to backhand her, and I almost let her."

"Caleb!"

"What?! We have to do something. She tries to bite Peyton if she gets close enough."

Hanna shook her head. "I know but her allergies have been bothering her and Peyton is getting a lot of attention, she is acting out and it's normal for kids her age."

"I don't remember the other two doing this." He scratched his head thinking back.

"Well, they didn't. But Piper isn't Parker or Paisley. It was easier with only two." She retorted.

"Hi!" Parker and Paisley shouted as they burst through the front door.

Caleb immediately shushed them and let them know that their sister was still napping upstairs.

"Look!" Paisley smiled with her mouth open showing her parents a gap where she had lost a tooth.

"Wow!" Hanna replied with a large grin.

"I got hit in the face with a soccer ball at practice today!" she mused proud of herself holding up her lost tooth.

"There was blood everywhere. It was disgusting." Parker chirped in reply.

"Yeah, but the tooth fairy is going to come tonight and I'm going to have way more money than you." Paisley smirked marveling her shinny white baby tooth between her fingers.

"Can I hold Peyton after she is done eating mom?" Parker redirected her attention to mother.

"Honey, you are filthy and covered in stains."

"Well, so are you." The nine year old stated not really thinking twice.

"Alright smart butts, go upstairs and get cleaned up. After, you can help Daddy with her while I get cleaned up."

"I'm going to put this in the tooth fairy jar!" Paisley announced as she tailed her sister up the stairs.  
"Whatever you do, do not wake up your sister from her nap!" Caleb shot a warning glare as they quietly tiptoed the rest of the way up.

"It's a miracle, all my women are clean!" Caleb chuckled as Hanna came down the stairs into the living room toting Piper on her hip.

"Not this one." She smirked handing her over to Caleb.

"Pipes! I thought we had a deal." He said in a sad voice.

"I go in my underwears Dadda!" she mentioned trying to get her messy bed head out of her face.

"Do you not want your new princess bed?" he questioned the disheveled blonde toddler on his lap.

"No." she shook her head as she started walking to the bathroom.

"Ok, give me a minute and I will help you." He called up the hallway as she disappeared. "Damn she is stubborn!" he grunted looking through the clean laundry pile for a change of clothes.

"I suppose she is ours then." Hanna laughed making a face at Peyton who was propped up in Parkers lap.

"Thanks for helping sweetie."

"Can I babysit Mom?" Parker asked as Hanna picked up her youngest from her oldest daughter.

"Honey, I don't think you are quite old enough to take care of your younger sisters just yet." Hanna replied honestly.

"Well, I was thinking I could probably use some money to help buy some stuff I want for school this year."

"I'm very proud of you being so responsible and wanting to help out, but Daddy and I can get you what you need for school."

"Sweet! I found these soccer cleats that are so rad!" she exhaled grabbing a magazine off the counter in the kitchen bringing it to Hanna.

"Holy, sh-crap! These are over $200 Park!" Hanna gasped horrified.

"I knew you would say no!" she frowned closing the ad.

"I didn't say no. You have been very helpful with your sisters and Daddy and I will think of some extra chores for you to do if you think you need these shoes."

Caleb came back into the living room with Piper angrily trotting behind him.

"Dadda makes me have diaper!" she whinned at her mothers knees.

"Well, you have to use the potty Piper." He replied as she shot him the death glare.

"Here's an opportunity for you Parker. Go take Piper upstairs and go play for awhile." Hanna added as Parker grabbed her little sister's hand and offered to take her to play for awhile.

"What's that about?" Caleb asked as soon as it was just him and Hanna alone again.

"Parker wants some $200 shoes."

"You told her no, right?"

"She's been helping a lot, she asked if she could earn them." Hanna smiled proud of her growing girl.

"So it starts already." He exhaled sharply picking up Peyton from her play mat. "Between your mom and your sister, I might be broke by the time you need shoes."

Hanna laughed as her phone started buzzing.

"Oh! Megan is having the twins."

"Why don't you go be with her?" Caleb asked as he wiped the drool from the corner of Peyton's mouth.

"Are you serious? They are monsters at bed time." Hanna replied seriously speaking of her four daughters.

"You are here with them all day, you could use some time off. Go be with Megan and Spencer."

Hanna looked at him for a minute just to make sure he was being serious. "Ok, I have bottles in the freezer. Parker has Piper in the playroom and Paisley was watching a movie in our room. Oh, and make sure not to forget to put a pull up on Piper before bedtime. Call me if you need anything."

"I got it! Just go." He smirked as Hanna bent down giving Peyton a smooch before her husband.

*****PLL**********

"Knock, knock!" Hanna announced before entering Megan's hospital room.

"Ready to not be pregnant anymore?" Hanna asked as she stood beside Megan's bed and gave her huge baby belly a little pat.

"You have no idea!" Megan replied instantaneously.

"Actually, I do." She smirked pulling a chair over.

"How are you holding up Spence?" the blonde questioned.

"Oh, I am totally fine. Megan is the one doing all the work."

Hanna looked around the room surprised at the lack of men. "Where are Toby and Justin?"

"Cafeteria." Spencer noted watching the machines dip up and down.

"Is Toby going to, you know, watch?" Hanna stumbled with her words not sure of the uniqueness of the situation.

"Everyone will be in here." Megan added with a little grimace. "Unless I end up needing a c-section."

"You're a champ so no matter what, you will do great." Spencer stated overly chipper.

Megan gave the mom-to be a strange look. "Spence, you don't have to be a kiss ass. Either way they will come out."

The group laughed before Megan spoke again. "How did you escape all your kids?"

"Caleb insisted I come here and entertain you bitches for a little bit."

"He has all the girls? By himself?" Spencer shrieked shocked by this revelation.

"Well, he is their father. It's not his first rodeo." Hanna snarked back.

"Are you going to watch me push out these kids too or.." Megan questioned holding her arms up.

"No, I remember how it works." Hanna winked over at the brunette who was visibly nervous, something they weren't used to seeing.

"Do you mind sitting here while I grab some coffee quick?" Spencer hesitated asking.

"Go for it!"

As soon as Spencer left the room, Megan started sobbing.

"What is wrong hun?" Hanna questioned rubbing her friends arm. "If you want me to, I can stay?"

"It's not that." Megan replied wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is a lot harder than I expected." She confessed as Hanna grabbed her some tissues.

"I know sweetie, each pregnancy is so different. You are almost done."

Megan started sobbing harder. "Aren't you excited to get back to normal?"

"I never thought I would be so attached to these babies. I've had nine months to prepare myself for this and I just don't know how I am going to hold it together."

Hanna's eyes narrowed in as she knew that Megan didn't want to part with the babies she had been carrying. She thought about her girls and how she couldn't imagine going through everything pregnancy and birth requires and going home empty handed.

"I know they aren't mine." She stated softly.

"You don't have to be strong Megan. You are doing the most beautiful, selfless thing for Toby and Spencer. I'm sure you will be part of their life all the time too."

"I know. It just sucks."

Hanna grabbed Megan's hand. "You're amazing and I love you."

"Thanks Han." She sniffled wiping her eyes. "Please stay."

*****PLL*******

About four hours later, Spencer and Toby's twins were born.

"You are a rock star!" Justin stated giving his wife a kiss on the lips. "Wow, he really looks just like you dude." He noted at the newborn who was wrapped up in Megan's arms as Spencer held the other baby.

"Sorry kid." Toby chuckled taking his other son from an overly exhausted Megan.

"They are so perfect." Hanna admired the swaddled little boys. "Megan, I don't know how you did that, they are huge."

"That was about, 14lbs of baby. No wonder you were miserable." Justin admired speaking to his wife.

"Which one is this?" Hanna questioned as she sat next to Spencer.

"Baby A is Brock Preston." She replied stroking the little cleft in Brock's chin.

"Baby B is Wyatt James."

"They are beautiful." Hanna smiled as she gave Megan a hug. "I better get home."

"Congratulations again everyone." She smiled as she left to get home to her family.

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers. I have not updated in a really long time and I apologize! I have been super busy. Last weeks episode wasn't that great, but the one before it was awesome! How about that hot Haleb scene?! I watched it too many times that I care to admit to. Hope you all like this chapter. -Brostow


	19. Chapter 19

HOAM II Chapter 19

"Shit!" Hanna gasped as a suitcase full of little shoes and clothing fell open as she tried to place it in the pile next to the other luggage.

"Shit!" Piper repeated immediately after.

"Don't say that Piper, that is a naughty word!" she scolded her daughter as the two year old sat beside her dad who was giving Peyton a bottle.

A smile crept across Caleb's face as he tried to hold his laughter in.

"Shit!" Piper smiled deviantly thinking she was so hilarious.

"Caleb!" Hanna shrieked as she threw the bag on the end of the bed.

"Pipes, Daddy shouldn't have laughed. Next time you go to time out. Mommy too." He smirked at his wife who was obviously pissed.

"This is going to be a disaster. What the f-frick were we thinking?" Hanna exhaled as she ran her fingers through her shorter hair. "I mean four kids on a plane across the country!"

"Han, it will be fine. You know the oldest two squirrels will be good." Caleb tried to reassure his wife.

"They are not the ones I am worried about." She groaned looking at her two youngest. Piper was currently trying to fit her whole body in a pillow case.

"It might be the longest plane ride ever, and everyone in coach might hate us by the time we land but aren't you excited to see everyone and bring the girls to Rosewood?" Caleb questioned as Hanna plopped down beside him and fished Piper out of the bed linens.

"Yeah, I'm excited for the girls to see where our family started." She smiled placing a kiss on Caleb's lips.

"I monster!" Piper screamed as she hopped with her knees on the bed with a pillow over her head.

"I got you!" Hanna announced as she grabbed her daughter and started tickling her sides. Hanna removed the bedding and started laughing at the two year olds crazy hair.

Paisley came into her parent's room per usual covered in mud and sweat after her soccer practice let out. "Hi!" she smiled widely. "I got TWO goals in with Trina tonight! She is like the best goalie we have on our whole team!"

"That's my girl!" Caleb smiled rearranging Peyton so he could give Paisley a high five.

"Where is your sister?" Hanna frowned worried.

"She locked herself in the bathroom. She was really mad when Grandma picked us up. Probably because I am a way better athlete than she is." She remarked ready to hop in bed with her parents.

"Oh, no stinky! Get your butt in the shower!" Caleb motioned to the master bath.

"Ugh." She stomped her feet as she closed the door behind her.

"I will go check on her." Hanna stated as Piper grabbed on to her Dad and used him to jump on bed.

*****HOAM II****

"Park, how are you doing in there?" Hanna knocked apprehensively.

The door flew open and Hanna cautiously entered the bathroom.

"Did someone hurt your feelings honey?" Hanna asked and Parker continued to sob taking a seat on the toilet lid. "Just let me know, and I will definitely have a word with them." she furrowed her brows getting pissed at even the remote idea of her child being teased.

"Nobody made fun of me." She sniffled as Hanna crouched in front of her rubbing her knee.

"Derek kissed me today after soccer practice." She wailed as Hanna remained frozen not knowing quite what to say or do.

"Are you mad?"

"Oh," she replied meekly. "I'm not mad sweetie, its kind of one of those 'growing up things.' I mean he didn't use his tongue…"

"God Mom! Gross!" Parker shrieked disgusted.

"Of course." Hanna shook her head confused. She felt a little in over her head.

"Is that how you kiss Dad?" Parker grimaced while asking.

"Uhhh, Park honey, you have to help me I just don't know why you are so upset?"

"I dooooooooon't want to have a baby." Parker bawled into Hanna's shoulder.

"Oh my God. Park, that is not how you get a baby." Hanna sighed holding Parker shoulder length between her so she could see how serious she was.

"But, Dad told me never to kiss boys because that's how you get babies." The nine year old explained her reasoning for being so upset.

"Shit." Hanna whispered under her breath. "I think your dad meant, that kissing is kind of, how it all starts but a peck on the lips doesn't get you pregnant."

"I don't understand? What does?" She questioned as her eyes sparkled back at her moms.

"Well, I will have your father explain that to you later, ok. Just don't worry honey, you didn't do anything wrong." Hanna explained giving Parker a big hug.

******* HOAM II******

"Mostly everyone is finally asleep." Hanna whispered after peering over the crib in the corner and returning to bed with her husband.

"Parker is still up watching a movie though."

"Thanks for taking the hard one tonight." Caleb smiled grazing Hanna's bare leg with his hand.

"Speaking of sex, which by the way isn't going to happen," Hanna smirked as Caleb shot her a disappointed glance, "You need to have that talk with our oldest daughter."

"No freaking way." He shook his head crossing his arms over his chest. "She is too young anyways."

"Well, the hour I spent with her after soccer practice, was to convince her that you can't get pregnant from kissing. Some idiot told her that." She scoffed sarcastically.

"A boy kissed her, who is this little fuck?" Caleb asked instantly pissed sitting up.

"Yeah babe, she is growing up. She isn't our little baby anymore."

Caleb rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to have this talk?"

"I had the period talk and I had to try to convince her that a kiss won't earn you a kid, it is _so_ your turn!" Hanna snapped throwing the sheets over herself.

"Can't we give her a book?" Caleb asked seriously trying to get out of this conversation with his daughter. "I didn't have the talk with anyone."

"Yeah." Hanna sighed under her breath.

"Really?" Mr. Rivers replied relieved.

"Yeah, that worked out so well for us. I really want to be a grandparent in my thirties."

"Fuck." Caleb replied as he threw his half of the bedding over and left the room. If he thought the youngest two were hardest to deal with, he had no clue what an up and coming pre-teen was going to be like.

 **Authors Note** : I am so sorry my Pretty Little Readers for thee major delay with my stories. When I say I have been busy, I am not joking. I have been working on a Chapter for TLTL for like two weeks and this Chapter came to me a few nights ago but I hadn't got the chance to work on it until tonight. I guess a big chunk of writers block is coming from my frustrations with the actual show as well. It's like every three episodes they finally give us a decent show and then return with a pile of shit. I swear if we don't find out something major by the finale, I am done with the series. We've been too loyal for too damn long to be played like this. Anyways, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter, I thought it was too damn funny to pass up. The pre-teen and teen years are such a bitch. Poor Hanna and Caleb. -BroStow


	20. Chapter 20

HOAM II

Chapter 20

"You were right, that was brutal." Caleb exhaled as he slammed the door to the rental van shut.

"You can say that again." Parker scoffed from the back seat.

"Girls, just watch the movie." Hanna sighed turning back around.

"This is a dumb baby movie." Paisley remarked folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, your sister likes it. So just be quiet for a little bit." Caleb added as he began the drive from the airport to Rosewood where they would be staying for a few days.

"She was the one who was a brat on the plane!" Paisley whined back.

"I no naughty." Piper argued back at her older sister placing her hand on her chest, trying to claim her innocents.

"Yes you were!" Paisley grumbled back.

"I no like Paiswee." Piper announced crossing her legs in her car seat.

"Girls! Enough!" Hanna shouted turning around to face her kids. The sudden noise jolted Peyton awake who started wailing quite loudly.

"Shhhhhh. It's ok Peyton." Parker remained calm trying to soothe her baby sister leaning over her car seat and rubbing her tiny hands.

Finally, after an excruciating twenty minute car ride, the River's family showed up to their hotel. They got checked in and then headed to their room.

"Is this the crib they brought you?" Hanna asked inspecting the sleeping device.

"Yeah."

"Peyton is not sleeping in here." Hanna cringed looking at the pre-historic device.

"This is disgusting."

"What Hanna, what do you want me to do?" Caleb bit back still irritated about the plane ride.

"Well, I guess she will have to sleep in her car seat."

"Fine." Caleb replied digging through the luggage. "Are you ok to stay with them while they sleep so I can take the big girls swimming?"

"Piper really wanted to go swimming too." Hanna mentioned as she covered her sleeping little blondie up with her blanket.

"We will be here all week. I will take her later." Caleb added as he continued to look in the bags until he found his swim wear.

*****PLL******

"I hope you are in a better mood now." Hanna remarked to Caleb as she drove the rental vehicle they'd have for the week over to the Hastings old cabin.

"Yeah, the girls and I had fun at the pool." He noted checking on the kids in the back. They were all focused on the movie that was playing besides Peyton who was still asleep.

Shortly after, the silver minivan pulled up to an old favorite get away of Hanna's. By all the vehicles in the drive, Hanna could tell that everyone should be here by now.

"Are you girls ready to go play?" Hanna asked as she helped unbuckle her kids out of the back.

The three older girls went running to the door followed by Hanna and Caleb who had Peyton.

"It is loud in here." Hanna smiled as Spencer came to the door to greet the guests.

Spencer smiled sweetly to the Rivers kids.

"Charlotte and the guys are out back." She pointed to the back glass doors. Caleb grabbed Piper and Parker and Paisley followed after.

"Oh, my gosh." Emily crooned over Peyton's carrier. "You are so tiny!"

"She's still a peanut." Hanna mentioned as she took her out of her seat and sat with the other girls in the living room.

"Hi Lenox!" Hanna smiled at the baby in Alessandra's arms. "You are right, he is big!"

"Not as big as this chunk a dunk." Spencer laughed as Tallen crawled around the floor.

"Hey! He is thinning out a little now since he's mobile." Aria added trying to defend he chubby boy.

"All the boys are bigger than you Peyton and you are older than most of them." Hanna cooed at her youngest who was intently watching Lenox chew on his rubber giraffe.

"Where is Brock?" Hanna questioned Spencer as she sat beside Wyatt who was kicking his legs on a play mat.

"He is upstairs napping." She replied grabbing on to her other son's toes.

"Megan couldn't come?" Emily asked after.

"She and her family are in Hawaii this week."

"I'm a little jealous after our trip here." Spencer sighed.

"You too?" Hanna joked laying Peyton down beside Brock.

"It was awful, both boys screamed the whole plane ride here." She groaned.

"Peyton was good for the most part. Piper however, wouldn't sit still. She was throwing cheerios at the lady in front of her and had to get up to potty every fifteen minutes. Then tried fighting with Paisley the rest of the time. I thought Caleb was going to have an aneurism." Hanna sighed rolling her eyes.

"Oh no!" Aria chuckled as Tallen scooted over to her. "T was such a good boy! Weren't you?" she questioned her dark haired little boy.

Alessandra smiled at Lenox who was drinking a bottle. "Lenny wasn't bad either."

"He is used to traveling now though." Emily added.

"Just wait until you two have more than one." Spencer scoffed looking out the window at the bigger kids on the swing set.

"Ha, that won't be happening for quite awhile." Emily shook her head. "Your Mama is gone too much right now, isn't she?" she gave Lenox a kiss on the forehead as he continued to eat.

"Well…" Aria smirked as she tried to smooth out Tallen's wild curls.

"What?" Hanna snapped back quickly.

"No, I'm definitely not pregnant." She laughed. "But, I did want to tell you guys that Davis popped the question." She smiled widely.

"When?!" Spencer pressed as she couldn't believe this.

"A few weeks ago, I wanted to wait until we could see everyone to tell."

"I am so happy for you." Hanna stated sincerely as she pulled her tiny friend into a hug. "And I told you I was a great match maker."

Aria nodded her head in agreement. "We are so happy. He is the best with Tallen."

"So, how did court go with Tallen's dad?" Emily pressed.

"Frustrating." Aria exhaled deeply. "I have to take him to see him tomorrow. So he will only get to be here today."

"I'm sorry Aria, that sucks. I have some babies I could loan you while you're here though." Spencer smirked as she pressed a kiss on the top of her son's head.

"Gladly." Aria replied back.

"Speaking of sucky, Caleb, the kids and I are going to lunch tomorrow with my Dad and step monster." Hanna added making a sour face.

"Shit." Emily mumbled under her breath.

"The last time I've seen him was at our Wedding. They haven't even met Piper or Peyton." She exhaled tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Will Kate be there?" Aria asked as Hanna rolled her eyes.

"We could only be so lucky." The blonde replied in a sing-song voice as she played with Peyton's feet.

Aria had to chase after Tallen as he crawled his way over to the stairs, grabbing him before he could climb up. "Hey Spence, I think Brock is up."

"Will you watch Wyatt for a sec?" the tall brunette asked as she disappeared before anyone could reply.

Little Wyatt had been fussing so Aria retrieved the newborn and sat back down beside Tallen.

"Uh oh, somebody is jealous." Alessandra laughed as Tallen crawled over in between his mom's legs and started crying.

Spencer re-appeared and scooped up the crying infant again from her distressed friend. With a baby in each arm, she swayed a little until both boys were silent once again.

"How do you do it?" Aria marveled at Spencer.

"I learned from a pro." She smiled nodding her head in Hanna's direction who was currently nursing Peyton as she checked her emails on her phone, totally oblivious to the conversation.

"See, multitasking at its finest."

A few moments later and the sliding glass doors burst open and four sweaty little girls ran into the kitchen for some snacks. Caleb followed closely behind grabbing a six pack beer out of the fridge.

"Bye Mom!" Charlotte smiled as she, Parker and Paisley ran back outside with their juice boxes.

"I eat bug!" Piper squealed excitedly to her Mom.

"Caleb, you let her eat a bug?" she frowned in disgust as her friends laughed.

"It yucky Mama!" the toddler exclaimed with big eyes.

"Come here. Let's rinse your mouth out." Caleb sighed picking up Piper.

"I will be taking these; someone needs to be watching our kids closer." Hanna mentioned before grabbing the beer that Caleb had set on the counter. Caleb had Piper swish out her mouth and then left back outside to join the guys.

"I have so much to look forward to in a few months." Aria giggled in reference to the feisty Rivers toddler.

"This is nothing, wait until they get to Parkers age." She groaned shaking her head. "Caleb gave her ' _the talk'_ the other day."

Spencer raised her eyebrow at this revelation. "How did that go?"

"I guess she asked a lot of questions." Hanna smirked rubbing Peyton's back as she sat back down on the sofa. "He decided to have Parker sit next to me on the plane and he took Paisley and Piper who fight like cats and dogs."

"That awkward huh?" Emily smiled.

"I just can't believe she is old enough for the birds and the bees talk." Aria gaped as Hanna popped off the top of a beer bottle.

"I don't question why my mother drank anymore." The blonde snorted taking a swig of her beer.

 **Authors Note** : Hey Pretty Little Readers. I finally updated, I know it has been for-fucking-ever. I'm sorry. I'm not even going to comment about the big 'A' reveal on here because I don't have anything positive to say about it. I think I am ready to start bringing this story to a close. I hope you all have had as much fun reading as I have writing it. Thank you for all your sweet comments and messages. Enjoy. -Brostow


	21. Chapter 21

HOAM II

Chapter 22

"What are we doing today Mom?" Paisley asked from the backseat of the van as she twirled her long brown locks around her finger. Rosewood was definitely a different setting then what the River's girls were used to.

"We are going to go visit your Grandpa." Hanna exhaled cradling the temples of her forehead as Caleb drove.

"Gampa!" Piper smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"No, not Grandpa Ted we are going to see Grandpa Tom." Caleb replied looking at the bewildered faces through the review mirror.

"How many Grandpa's do we have?" Parker blurted out not recalling any memories with this "so called Grandpa."

"Well, normally two." Caleb stalled trying to think of how to explain his and Hanna's twisted roots to their kids.

"Tom is my Dad." Hanna added as Paisley's expression changed. "You have two daddies?"

"No girls." Hanna noted as she turned around to face them. "Tom is my Dad and Pastor Ted is my stepdad. Grandma Ashley used to be married to Tom and they got a divorce."

Parker chirped in as she realized what was going on. "Then Grandma Ashley married Grandpa Ted, Right?"

"Yes, you were the flower girl at their Wedding, Park." Caleb added.

"So will we get another Dad?" Paisley questioned as her lip trembled.

"Oh no Honey, Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, don't worry."

"She is stuck with me forever." Caleb reiterated as Hanna leaned over the council and gave her husband a kiss.

"So, Tom and Grandma didn't love each other anymore?" Parker asked needing to fully comprehend the situation.

"Well, he started to love Isobel." Hanna smirked to Caleb at a loss for better explanation.

"Who is Isobel?" Paisley held out her hand confused.

"She is Tom's wife."

Paisley nodded her head. "So, is she our Grandma?"

"No." Hanna cut in as Caleb pulled the van into the parking lot at Jolly Rodgers.

*********PLLHOAMII**********

"My, have the two of you grown up." Tom marveled as the eldest Rivers girls pulled out their chairs to a table in a little Café in the Theme Park.

"Into such pretty young ladies too." Isobel smiled as the rest of the family settled into the restaurant.

"Hi Han." Tom greeted his daughter giving her a hug. "Did your Mom tell you that we would go here when she was about your age?" He asked Parker and Paisley.

"Grandma Claud took us to Disney World!" Parker smiled brightly taking a sip of her sprite.

"That is fun, did you meet Princess Snow White?" Isobel asked the girls trying to make conversation while Caleb and Hanna awkwardly kept busy feeding the youngest two.

"No, but we did meet Mickey and Minnie Mouse! They are so silly!" Paisley giggled recounting their memorable trip.

"I Minnie!" Piper announced with a cheese covered face to the older couple.

"I bet you are!" He smiled at the toddler who gave him a dirty look. Piper was still uneasy about meeting new people.

"Well, your Mom and I used to watch Disney cartoons on Sunday mornings when she was just a little pill, about your age Paisley." Tom looked over the table to the sweet seven year old.

"Oh, is that when you used to be her Daddy and love Grandma Ashley?" Paisley unassumingly rebuked as Hanna and Caleb tried their best not to burst out in laughter.

Isobel gave Tom a worried expression.

"Sorry, kids interpret things ya know?" Hanna explained. "He is still my Dad girls."

"Then how come we never see him?" Paisley argued back.

"I don't know sweetie, Grandpa has to answer that." Hanna replied shooting her dad a look across the table.

"They are just like you." He smiled shaking his head.

Isobel took over. "We would love to see you all the time but we live very far away. We are together now, so how about you go on some rides with us?"

Tom held up a roll of tickets. "You ready?"

Hanna and Caleb walked around with Peyton while Tom and Isobel entertained the older kids going on all the rides. A few hours after they arrived, Hanna's father returned his grandchildren who were all toting arms full of candy and prizes.

"I had so much fun Grandpa Tom, you can come visit us in California!" Paisley exclaimed as she held on to his hand.

"Can Grandma Isobel come too?" Isobel asked sticking out her lip a little.

"My mom said you are not my Grandma," she wrinkled up her nose looking at the sad older lady, "but you can come too."

 **Authors Note** : Hey Pretty Little Readers. New chapter, a lot of the Rivers girl's. Kid's are so damn honest and I could only imagine how honest a child from Hanna Marin would be. Lol! I've got a sweet closing chapter coming up, thank you for all the reviews! Check out my new story, _Nothing Ever Really_ _Changes_ and tell me what you think. Lots of Loves.-Brostow


	22. Chapter 22

HOAM II Chapter 22

"Mama, I go home." Piper stated trying to grab her lady bug suitcase.

"You don't like being on vacation Pipes?" Caleb questioned as she frantically shook her head.

"I go see Gamma Ashwee." She replied afterwards.

"You miss Grandma?" Hanna questioned as the blonde toddler crawled from the end of the bed into her mothers lap.

"We go." Piper exclaimed grabbing Hanna's cheeks and looking into her eyes.

"I think the girls are getting bored." Hanna added as Caleb rocked with baby Peyton. The River's family were the last ones to leave Rosewood and keeping four little girls cramped up in a hotel room was proving to be more challenging than they anticipated.

"How about we go for a walk?" Caleb asked Piper as Hanna threw her eyes in her head.

"It will be good to let them run around a bit before they are cooped up on the plane."

"Walk home?" she smiled as her eyes lit up.

"No, its way too far to walk home. Maybe we can find a park with a really big slide?" He replied back passing Peyton over to Hanna. "Should we get your sisters?"

Peyton ran to the door of the connecting room. Both of the older girls were watching a movie on the IPad.

"Go to da park!" Piper shouted as both girls looked up.

"Can we go back home yet?" Parker whined as she set down the electronic device.

"We are so bored. Everyone left already!" Paisley added putting her hand on her hip.

"This is the most lamest town ever!"

"Alright drama queens!" Caleb exhaled picking up Piper. "We will go home." Parker and Paisley cheered excitedly. "After we go on a walk to the park." He smiled as his oldest daughters faces fell into furrowed little frowns.

Caleb and Hanna got the four girls bundled up and walked to the old park the couple had spent a lot of time at as teens. The city of Rosewood had done a renovation of the park by painting the jungle gym, tearing out the old side walks and adding a new tornado slide. But, the swings that stood their many years ago remained untouched.

"Dada, push me!" Piper squealed as she ran over to the rusted chained linked swings.

"Alright, hold on tight baby." He replied giving the toddler a light push that sent out a shrill giggle. Hanna sat next to them with Peyton in her carrier.

"Oh, she likes this. Look at her smile." Hanna cooed as she gently swayed back and forth. Paisley and Parker were in the distance taking turns going down the huge twisty slide but the couple remained vigilant watching the big girls play too.

"Who would have ever guessed that all the time we spent here as kids would lead to this?" Caleb sighed taking it all in.

"We've got some pretty great girls, don't we?" Hanna replied looking down at their youngest that had fallen asleep.

"Hey Pipes, lets go for a walk, Ok?" Caleb mentioned as he helped the toddler off her swing and into the stroller.

"Paisers, Park, we're going on a walk." Caleb called over to the oldest who came running over to join their parents.

"Where are we walking to?" Hanna questioned as her husband started strolling ahead.

"Let's show the girls around a little." He smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

The family made it in front of an old stone building.

"This is where Daddy and I met." Hanna told her kids who were not amused to see a run down school building.

"I also went to school here with all my friends Emily, Aria and Spencer."

"What about Megan?" Paisley asked looking up at her mom.

"No, I met Megan in college."

The family continued their walk showing the girls the house where Emily, Aria and Spencer grew up. As they were walking past the old Hastings residence, Hanna got a chill down her spine passing the DiLaurentis home.

"That house is creepy." Parker noted as they continued on their way.

"Tell me about it." Hanna snarked under her breath as they went along.

"Parker, do you remember this house?" Caleb questioned as they approached a large white colonial house.

The nine year old paused trying to recall why she would know this house. "No." she exhaled slowly.

"Well, that's because you were a baby when we lived here." Hanna noted wrapping her arm around her oldest child. "This was the house that I grew up in when I was a little girl."

"Can we go inside?" Paisley asked excitedly interested in seeing where her mom used to live.

"Oh Honey, someone else lives there now. See that window?" she questioned pointing to the one above the door. "That was where my room was. I guess Daddy and Parker for a little bit too." She giggled.

"What about me?" Paisley asked suddenly.

"Nope, only Parker."

"I like all the pretty flowers." Parker smiled as she smelled one of the roses blooming in the garden.

"Grandma Ashley planted these rose bushes." Hanna smiled to her older daughters who were surprisingly very interested in Hanna's childhood home.

"Can we see the house you grew up in Daddy?" Paisley asked grabbing her father's hand.

"Well…" Caleb trailed off knowing sooner or later he would have to explain the story of how he grew up to his girls. He glanced down at the stroller which had been all too quiet since leaving the park. Little Piper had fallen fast asleep, snuggled tightly with her stuffed Minnie Mouse.

"I lived in a lot of house growing up." Caleb admitted as he pulled the hood up on Paisleys jacket.

"Did Grandma Claudia not like any of them?" Parker asked confused.

"I didn't live with Grandma Claudia when I was growing up." He admitted as both girls stared at him intently. Hanna paused holding her breath.

"Why?" Paisleys eyes grew large.

"Because Grandma Claudia couldn't take care of me, so I lived with some other families until I met your Mommy and Grandma Ashley let me stay with them."

Parker's eyes welled with tears at the thought of her Dad being abandoned as a young boy. "I hate Grandma Claudia." She stomped her feet walking ahead of her family.

Caleb jogged ahead to catch up with her.

"Girls, Grandma Claudia was very young when I was born. She thought that the foster families would be able to take better care of me." He explained as he wiped Parkers falling tears with his thumbs.

"I was mad at Grandma when I was young too, but she never stopped loving me and she was sorry that she left. She loves me and you girls very much." The young dad got a little choked up.

"But weren't you so sad to grow up without your Mommy and Daddy?" Parker burst out through the sobs knowing Caleb's father wasn't part of his life. Caleb grabbed Parker and Paisley and held them in a tight hug for a few minutes as everyone continued crying, even Hanna.

The dark haired man squatted at eye level, grabbing his daughters at an arms length. "Yes, it did make me sad." He paused taking a breath, "But it was all worth it or I would have never met your Mom and have the most amazing daughters." He smiled as the girls enveloped him in a hug, giving him kisses on his tear stained cheeks.

"We love you Daddy." Paisley moaned squishing her whole body tightly into her Dads.

****PLLPLLPLLPLLPLL****

The faint noise of the television played in the background as Caleb finished the last leftover slice of pizza. Hanna was nursing Peyton and the older three girls were all passed out sound asleep at the bottom of the bed.

Suddenly a warm hand was placed on top of Caleb's. Hanna leaned over giving Caleb a kiss on the cheek.

"I know how hard that was for you." She whispered as she looked down at their precious daughter.

Caleb glanced over at Parker who had her blanket completely tucked in around her. She was snoring slightly as he stared for a moment asking himself how his little baby became such a beautiful, mature, inquisitive young lady.

His eyes moved from Parker to Piper who was tangled in a web of 'blankies,' her blonde curls were wild and fanned around her face as she occasionally babbled in her sleep. Even though little Pipe's was by far the most challenging Rivers girl having her Mom's tenacious willpower, she was the first to make her parents laugh with her goofy demeanor.

Piper kicked her leg out managing to hit her older sister Paisley in the back. The second born Rivers beauty gave her signature frown before returning back to her peaceful slumber. Caleb laughed knowing how typical this scenario played out between the two of them. He smiled at his second born who had a love for technology like her Dad and a passion for athletics that her parents still question where that came from.

Caleb's eyes then darted over to the tiny girl in his wife's arms. From being conceived after his vasectomy to being born extremely premature, little Peyton was he and Hanna's miracle fighter. She had a small amount of light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She loved being held and cooing when she was being talked to.

Lastly Caleb looked at his wife. Although she had changed her hair a few times since High School, she looked almost the exact same to everyone else, but to Caleb, she was even more beautiful than when they met eleven years ago. Everyday he realized how much work she put into the family and he loved her more and more. Together, they really had it all.

Caleb gently grabbed his wife by the chin and gave her a passionate kiss. "I wouldn't change a thing." He exhaled as Hanna laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to spend every moment for the rest of my life with you."

 **Authors Note:** Hey Pretty Little Readers. This is my finale Chapter for this story. I've actually been working on it for weeks; I just couldn't articulate exactly what I wanted to finish it up until tonight. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it. Sorry it has taken so long but I have been crazy busy. I am trying to finish up my others too, but obviously this one was my favorite. Thank you for reading and reviewing. -Brostow


End file.
